Secret
by Switzygirl
Summary: Bella Swan is not who everyone thinks she is. She is actually the most powerful vampire in the world. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:  
Isabella Carter.  
Leader of the Saviors, a very powerful and famous group of vampires.  
Daughter of Adam and Eve Carter, the first vampires to walk the planet, also known as the Ones.  
Sister to Brian, who is 5 years older than her, and Gregoryk Carter, who is 6 years older than her and members of the Saviors.  
A dear and long-time friend to Tina Hendrickson, John Arnegard, and Shawn Greenlake, who are also members of the Saviors.  
She is more than 3.5 billion years old.  
She is the most powerful vampire in the world, owning the powers to stop time, control all four elements. burn people from the soul out until they are just a pile of ash, which is 10 times more painful than the transformation into a vampire, the ability to turn human, a physical and mental shield, and being able to talk to the members of the Savior and the Ones inside her head.  
But the Cullen's don't know any of this. They think Bella Carter is Bella Swan, a human.

Okay, so you guys will not get this story at all, in any way whatsoever, unless I tell you the backround of Bella Carter's aka Bella Swan's life. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Isabella Carter was born 1 billion years after Adam and Eve were put on this planet by something unknown to them. Six years before Bella was born, her brother, Gregoryk, or Greg, was born, with the power to...well, his power is hard to explain. It is like he can create these large, icicle-looking objects from his hands that are inpenetrable to vampires. He is able to kill a vampire with his power. He also has another power, which is the ability to block another vampire's power is they have one. Five years before Bella was born, and one year after Greg was born, Eve had another son named Brian. He has the power to heal and weaken. He can heal any wound, he can even bring people back to life, both humans and vampires. He can bring anyone back to life except Bella, but he can still heal her. The never discovered why, though... Both Greg and Brian are very protective of her.

Adam and Eve Carter love all of their children very much. But Adam has a very special spot for Bella. She is his 'princess' and his 'angel', as he frequently calls her. Both Adam and Eve share the same powers. They both have the power to freeze things, melt humans, werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, etc.( I know that sounds weird, but...), and they both can give some of their strength, their life, to people, living and non-living, to them. They 'sleep' for about one million years every five million years, so they can gain back strength. After all, they are the oldest vampires on Earth.

Bella, like I said in the summary, is the most powerful vampire ever to walk the Earth. I have told you all of the powers she has also. She was the one to create Tina, John, and Shawn into vampires. Tina, Bella's best friend, is a teleporter. She is very protective of Bella, and loves her very much. (In a sisterly way.) John is Tina's mate, and he has the power to hold ony objects, but not humans or vampires, in place. He is also very protective of Bella. Shawn, who is Bella's closest guy friend, has the power to move things, but just like John, he can only move objects, not humans or vampires.

The Saviors, which are made up of Bella, Greg, Brian, Tina, John, and Shawn, became famous in th vampire world because they protected the vampire race and made sure no one exposed them. They were like the Volturi, only much more kinder, fairer, and MUCH more powerful. They were the ones that took care of chaotic, and phsycotic vampires, vampire wars, and vampire rebels. They were also called the Saviors for a reason. If a vampire was being threatened or harmed by another vampire unfairly, they would...take care of the situation. They were hero's in the vampire world. But some people did not agree. The people who's plans and kills they interfered with. And that is how the Saviors created enemies.

One of their enemies were named Richard, and he was very angry at the Saviors for interrupting his plan to kill a 'criminal' that killed his mate. He found and befriended a man named Kevin, who had the power to (this will sound very weird too...) paralyze humans and vampires by...kissing them. On any area of the body. The mouth, the cheek, the forehead, the neck, the hand...anywhere. So, Richard and Kevin created a plan. The plan was for Kevin to get very close to Bella, eventually become her mate, and, when he had her full trust, he would paralyze her, and kill her. So, the plan begun.

Kevin did suceed in becoming Bella's mate, but no one else trusted him. Brian and Greg were very upset and mad at Bella for letting Keving enter her life, along with the rest of the members of the Saviors. Her parents didn't approve of him either. But he knew that the only person who mattered was Bella. So, one day, about 43 years after Kevin met Bella and began his and Richard's plan, he finally got her alone on a date to a very secluded and private place. He thought his plan would work perfectly. But what he didn't know was that Brian followed them, with the pure intentions of protecting his beloved little sister. When Kevin and Bella did arrive at the secluded area, he kissed her hand, then her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her mouth. By then, the was completely paralyzed, and Brian was completely in shock. Just as Kevin was about to dig his teeth into her neck and rip her head off, an enraged Brian flung himself onto Kevin. It was a terrible fight, and a close one too. Near the end of the fight, Brian managed to fling Kevin a ways away, just enough time for him to heal Bella. Just as he was done healing her, Kevin jumped onto him... and killed him. Bella, who just witnessed her brother getting killed by her mate, was heartbroken and furious. In her rage, she killed Kevin...painfully. She burnt his soul. From the inside out. When Bella had his ashes at her feet, she went to find Brian's body parts, but they were nowhere to be seen. Lost and lonely, Bella ran back to her house, and fell into her living brother's arms, sobbing. She eventually choked out that both Brian and Kevin were dead and how it happened, and the whole family grieved. They also found out that Richard was in on the plan too, and killed him.

About one million years before present day, where I will begin my story-telling, and about 2.5 billion years after her brother and mate were killed, the Saviors unfortunately gained a new enemy... The Volturi. The Volturi were envious of the Saviors, mad that they were more powerful than them, for they wanted to be the most powerful. So they created a plan. Another plan to have Bella's life come tumbling down. They found and befriended a vampire named Margaret with the ability of mind control, and let her in on the plan. Unfortunately, she approved of the plan and agreed to help them. One day, when Greg was out hunting alone, the Volturi, along with Margaret, confronted and trapped him. Margaret then took control of his mind. About a day after this event occured, Bella was starting to get extremely worried. Her and the other remaining members of the Saviors went out to find Greg. And they did. They ran into the Volturi, along with Greg, on their way to her. Bella was shocked and furious when she founde her brother with them. "What have you done to him?" She shouted furiously. The Volturi told her that there was no hope for her now, and ordered Greg to kill Bella, Tina, John, and Shawn. And he followed the order, or he tried to at least. Bella and the rest of the Saviors were so lost and didn't know what to do. Somehow, Greg broke through the mind control, and said to his dear sister, "Please don't let me hurt you, Izzy. No matter what, don't let me hurt you or the rest. Please." By 'the rest', he meant the rest of the Saviors. Bella was so helpless, and didn't know what to do. By then, Margaret got her control of Greg back and ordered him to kill Tina, John, and Shawn. Just as he was about to, a grieving Bella stopped him, and the only way she could have done that was kill him. The Volturi, terrified now that they had lost their ultimate weapon, fled. The Saviors ran away from the area, for they were at a loss of what to do. Also, I should mention that during that time the Ones were asleep on their one-million-long 'nap', and they just laid down for their sleep about 2 years ago. So, they couldn't go to them. After that, the Saviors disappeared altogether, and the vampire race lost track of them. For all the vampires knew, all of the Saviors died. So, the Volturi, realizing that the Saviors hid away after the loss of Gregoryk, took leadership and, well, replaced the Saviors.

The Saviors, during all of this, went from place to place, with Bella the only one that could go out in public because of her power to change into a human, and when she was a human, she looked much different than what she looked like whan she was a vampire. Eventually, after she was done grieving for Greg's death, (she never really stopped grieving for him, but you know what I mean) she enrolled in schools, because it looked weird when she went out and bought things but didn't go to school, with her having the body of an eighteen year old girl. So, eventually, the Saviors ended up in Forks, and of course, Bella enrolled in high school too. Yep, now you know what I'm getting at.

She met the Cullen's, and just like in the book, fell hopelessly in love with Edward. It was exactly what happened in the original books, except... Bella was a vampire. Bella wanted to protect the Cullen's, for she loved them so much, so she kept her identity a secret, remaining in her fake name as Isabella Swan. The same events happened, following up to the part in Eclipse where the werewolves come to watch the Cullen's and learn the techniques to fighting a newborn, which is where I will start my story.

So what did you think? do you think the story will be good? Please leave a review and let me know, along with any criticism or advice to make it better.  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, and thank you to all of those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list. It really does mean alot to me, and your words in the reviews keep my imagination and effort to a high. I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, it was an unexpectedly hard and crazy week. But thank you to everyone who is reading. Oh, and just to inform all of you, some words from the book will be used. Well, I will stop blabbering now and let you continue on with the story...

Well, this was surely going to be interesting.

I knew I had to go, even though I didn't want to. I didn't want to smell the wolves awful smell, no matter how much I loved them. Yeah, yeah, I know vampires are supposed to hate werewolves, but Jacob was there for me when I... wasn't functioning. Also, I knew I had to go in order to prevent Jake and Edward mouthing off to eachother, even if they said they would be on good behavior.

Of course, Tina thought the whole scenario was funny in the first place. Mortal enemies teaming up to save the most powerful vampire in the world, one who could have wiped out an army of 1,000 vampires, let alone 20. Then she also found it humorous because, when I kept complaining about all of this frustrating crap, she reminded me I was forcing this upon myself. She was laughing at me every chance she got since she found out about it, and it didn't help that John and Shawn agreed with Tina either. So, I was the laughing stock in my oh-so-supportive coven all week.

But I couldn't complain. I needed to let them do this so I could hide me and my coven's identity and protect the Cullen's and the pack. I knew that if anyone, especially any other vampire who wasn't the Savior's biggest fan, found out that I was in love with one of the Cullen's, loved the rest of the Cullen family to pieces, and was great friend's with the wolves, they would use that information to their advantage. They probably, no, they would, hurt one of them to get to me. Or maybe even worse, kill them. And I will not let that happen. I couldn't imagine one of them, any of them, being hurt because of me and someone's issue with me, which I know a lot of people do. I tried to block it out, but the image just wouldn't slip away. I immediately tensed up as I saw the image in my mind. A vampire, grabbing Alice by the neck and slowly leaning down until his teeth were right on Alice's neck. He dug his teeth into her skin and pulled-

"Please relax." Edward said soothingly. He must have noticed my tension.

"Sure." I responded, trying to convince him to let his worry about my built up muscles slip.

"This is going to work, Bella. I can feel it." Oh, that is what he was talking about. 'Duh!' I shouted to myself. He doesn't know your fretting about those worries, he thinks you are worried about them and their getting along. I snapped my teeth shut, trying to fight the urge to tell him the truth, for the billionth time. I heard Tina outside snicker, probably laughing at what Edward said, and how I responded. 'That annoying eavesdropper!'I thought. Can't get one moment alone, can I?!

"Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be easy. The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no more idea that werewolves even exist than you idd. I've seen how they act in a group, the way Jasper remembers. I truly believe that the wolves hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them. And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out." He teased. I almost laughed out loud. Fighting them would be so easy for me, and they had to have all of these people doing all this stuff to protect a person who is fully capable of protecting herself.

For Tina's benefit, I decided to throw in some sarcasm for her, while at the same time still making sure I was convincing Edward I was deeply worried about everyone's safety, when I really wasn't. Because, if one of them was in the least amount of danger, I would stop them, screw everything else. "Peice of cake." I muttered. Apparently my comment was pretty funny for Tina. I heard her burst out laughing. 'Get out of here, Tina! He'll hear you!' I hissed in my head, throwing the thought at her. Thankfully, she scurried off, desperately trying to stop herself from guffawing loudly right then and there.

"Shhh," Edward responded, bringing me back into my room, and out of the Tina's brain. He lovingly stroked my cheek. " You'll see. Don't worry now." Then he started to hum my lullaby to me. I smiled peacefully and slid my eyelids shut, listening to the wonderful rythm and silkiness of his beautiful voice. I didn't know that it could be possible for me to love someone as much as I love Edward. My love for Richard, I inwardly cringed at his name, was not as near as strong as my love for Edward. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he still thought I was human. 'What if he found out the truth about you, but not from me?' I asked myself. 'What will he think of you, then?'

I cringed away from that thought, horrified. I didn't even want to think about that. He would probably be disguisted by me. After all that he and his family risked for me, when I was perfectly capable of protecting myself. He would hate me if he found out.

I was still thinking about what the outcome would be if he figured out, when Edward slowly and gently started moving away from me. He thought I was asleep! I snorted aloud, sat up, and grabbed his sleeve. "oh, no you don't. I already told you, I am going to that meeting one way or another. So why don't you just stop being stubborn and take me?" I questioned, glaring at him.

He snorted. "Me stop being stubborn?" He questioned incredulously. I gave him a sour look. "Please. Just take me." I begged. I was going to be there for that meeting, whether he knew it or not. He looked at me for a little while, then sighed, giving in. "Fine," He said. "Just be good."

He picked me up, set me on his back, and jumped out the window, heading towards the clearing where we would meet the rest of the Cullen's and the wolves. I heard footsteps following behind me. All three of them must be back now, probably hoping to get some entertainment. I was officially pissed off at them now. Why couldn't they just give me a little amount of alone time with Edward? Oh, whatever. I guess it was good for them to be there. Then I wouldn't have to explain all of it to them later. 'Just stay quiet and out of sight, okay?' I thought at them, stressing 'quiet' and 'out of sight'. 'Yep!', 'No problem Bells!', and 'Stop being such a worry-wart. We'll be fine!' were the responses I got thrown back at me. I just grumbled back at them. 'Hey, Bells. Don't forget to tell your boytoy about our 'theory'. He will probably want to know.' Shawn reminded me. 'For the millionth time, Shawn, do NOT call him my boytoy!' I growled at him in my head. But at the same time, I was thanking him for reminding me. Time to put our 'theory' to the test. Of course it wasn't a theory, it was a fact. Tina checked it out last week, and saw that bitch Victoria making more newborns for her pathetic excuse of an army.  
"Hey, Edward?" I said quietly to him. We were more than halfway to the clearing where we would meet up with the wolves.

"Yes, Love?" He responded, curiosity in his voice. "Umm... I have a theory. I mean, about everything that is happening. I think all three are connected. The newborns in Seattle, the visitor in my room, and Victoria coming to look for me. I think Victoria is making the army, and Victoria sent one of her newborns to go an find something with my scent." I took an unnessesary deep breath after saying all of it, keeping up the human charade. Edward had his 'thinking mask' on. That was what me and the gang called it behind his back. I know it seems mean, but it isn't supposed to be. In fact, it's one of the things I love most about him. "Maybe. I will have to talk about it with Carlisle. But definetly possible. You're very perceptive today. I think it's impressive." He said admiringly and amusingly, managing to mix both of them together. I almost snorted. It wasn't that I was perceptive, it was that I decided to give him some hints of what is going on. I knew all of what was going on already, it was just that I said it out loud to him or not.

A couple of minutes after my little 'theory', we got to the clearing. I looked around and saw Alice standing a ways away from the group. "What's wrong with Alice?" I whispered Edward, even though I knew every single person in the clearing could hear me say it. He smirked and responded, " Alice is a little discouraged right now. She can't see anything since the dogs are on their way. It makes her uncomftorable." He finished with a little laugh. Unsurprisingly, Alice heard what he said and stuck her tongue out at Edward. He and I both chuckled. Ah, good ol' Alice. I heard the gang snickering behind me and smiled, thinking how grateful I am to be surrounded with people who love me so much.

Edward and I walked a little farther into the clearing, and Emmett walked over to us. " Hey Edward." He looked down at me, and a grin spread across his face. "Hey Bella. Is he going to let you practice too?" He said. He probably had no idea how much I wanted that sentence to be true. I hadn't had a good fight in a while, and it gets kind of boring to keep fighting Tina, John, and Shawn all the time. "Don't give her any ideas." Edward muttered, glancing at me. I smirked at him, fighting the urge to tell him that I really wouldn't get hurt. He smiled at me, and guided me over to Esme and Carlisle, and started talking to them.

I smelled them before I saw them. The overwhelming scent of wet dog shocked me. Sure, I was expecting a pretty nasty odor, but that strong? It was impossible for that strong of a scent to be coming from only six werewolves. I prayed feverently that there wasn't more than eight of them. It had been a law in the immortal species for eons that werewolve packs were forbidden to have more than eight pack members. If this rule was broken, the required amount of werewolve would be killed until there were only eight of them.

Then I saw them. All I could process was 'no'. no, no, no, NO! This could not be happening! 'Bella...' I heard a frantic voice in my mind.

There were ten of them.

Shit! How the hell was I supposed to handle this situation?! I couldn't kill them, I owed the werewolves so much. Plus, that would uncover my identity right away. But I had laws and rules to follow out. 'No...' I thought again, hating that it had come to this decision. 'Bella, what are we going to do? We have laws! They have broken the law!' I heard Tina say in my mind. Then there were more voices. So many... 'Bella?' 'What should we do?' 'Well, this sucks.' 'Bella?' 'Bella?' 'Bella?'

'STOP!' I screamed at the voices, and they fell silent. I thought hard, desperately trying to find a solution to this problem. 'Bella?' I heard a quiet voice belonging to John. 'What are we going to do?'

'I...I...' I stuttered in my mind. Finally, I had a solution. Trying hard to keep this conversation only in our heads, I said very quietly, 'Okay, this is what we will do.' I said, my voice somehow managing to break in my head. Ridiculous. I took a deep breath, and glanced at Edward, who was still too preoccupied by the number of wolves to notice I was about to have a breakdown. 'We are going to...'

Hee hee. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not going to make any promises on when I will update, but I guarantee it will be sometime in the next month. : D Oh, and please review and let me know what you thought of it, or if you have any questions or something like that. Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. **

***rubs neck nervously* So... I'm a little late on the update.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? You all have the right to ban me from ever writing again. Yeah, but I am really sorry. My friend stole my Eclipse book, so I couldn't really write another update, since I want the story to be similar to the book in some parts. Like, what they say. I still haven't gotten my book back, but I decided I would just write it on a whim. So, I'm sorry if the things they say are off. **

**Also, thank you all SOOO much for reviewing my last chapter!!! I really appreciate it!! You all encourage me sooo much!! Well, here is the next chapter...**

_Previously..._

_ I took a deep breath, and glanced at Edward, who was still too preoccupied by the number of wolves to notice I was about to have a breakdown. 'We are going to...'_

'We are going to... let them be.' I winced, knowing how much noise and yelling in my head was about to come.

And surely, noise and yelling came it did.

'WHAT!?!?! YOU CANNOT BREAK THE LAWS _YOU CREATED!!!_' 'You're kidding, right? you can't do that!!!' 'Oh, my God...' I could easily tell who said what. Of course, Tina's voice would be the loudest, and Shawn would say the least. Typical.

I sighed. I should've known this was coming. In the back of my mind, I recognized Emmett's voice saying, "Have you ever seen anything like it?", and I knew immediately he was talking about the wolves. 'Tina, I can't just _kill_ them because they are something they can't prevent from happening. That isn't what The Savior do.'

'Well, yeah, actually. We do. We have been for the past four billion years. We have always killed off the required amount of werewolves until there were eight of them. Because it's the law that you created.' She hissed at me pointedly.

'But this pack is different!' I exclaimed desperately. 'They supported me and were there for me when I needed someone the most! Plus, they're Jake's friends!' Tina puffed out air frustratingly. 'So you're favoriting now?' She said.

I growled. 'No. Maybe. I... okay, maybe I am, but so what?! I created the laws, thank you very much. I can do whatever I want.' I knew this was kind of mean of me, but I was not going to let them get killed. 'Well, isn't someone a little snotty today?' I heard John mutter. I growled at him and responded, 'Shut up.'

Tina still wasn't saying anything. 'Tina?' I asked tentatively. She sighed. 'Fine. But you are in big trouble, missy. I'm not going to easily let you off the hook. Just keep that in mind.'

I smiled delightedly. 'Thank you!! Love you!' I blew her an imaginary kiss in my mind. She just snorted and responded, 'Well, if you're not going to kill anyone, you might as well give us a little entertainment. Shall we proceed with the Cullen's vs. Stinky Pups match??'

'Tina,' I said warningly, 'how many times do I have to tell you not to call them that?' She just snickered and grinned smugly.

I chuckled, then ended the conversation in my head, seeing what was going on around me. "Bella?! Oh, finally. Where did you go?' Edward chuckled lightly. Apparentally while I was busy arguing about the wolves' lives, he was trying to get my attention.

I smiled lightly at him, and looked around, noticing that I got everyone's attention while I was conversing with the voices in my head. I thought about that, then realized that it sounded really bad.

Anyways, I, having to play the Blushing Bella that I was, made my fake blood flood my cheeks, and looked down at my hands. Edward laughed lightly, and snaked his arm around my waist pulling me over to where it looked as if Alice was going to be sitting for the practice.

We sat, and I watched Jasper go into the middle of the crooked, spaced out circle that the vampires and werevolves had made. Jasper explained what he was going to show us, and how we were to fight the newborns in Redhead's pussy army.

The 'tutorial', if you will, went pretty good. Not so much action, but it was pretty amusing to see Alice beat Jasper so easily and swiftly. I chuckled a bit when that happened. Edward really did enjoy himself, too. Just as it was getting more interesting, Shawn reminded me that I was supposed to be human, and normal humans were supposed to be tired after being awake this long. I resisted the urge to tell him that I was no ordinary human, and fake yawned, leaning back against Edward and closing my eyes.

Edward, being his usual worried and loving self, looked down at me with soft eyes. "You must be tired. You've had a really long day. Do you want me to take you home?" I thought about that, then decided it would be a good idea. I had to face Tina's 'big trouble' consequence eventually, anyways. "Sure." I said quietly. "But you guys don't have to stop. You can fill me in on what went on tomorrow." I smiled slightly. They weren't going to be doing anything else other than continue to practice techniques, I could see that.

Edward was surprised. "Are you sure? You fought so hard to get here, and now you want to go home. I'm astounded." He said sarcastically, kissing my forehead lightly. I smiled and said, 'Well, I'm pretty tired, and I really don't think it would be a good idea to fall asleep here, given I sleep-talk. And we all know that would not be good..." I heard Emmett chuckle, who, by doing so, made it very obvious he was eavesdropping. I turned my head to glare at him. " Pay attention to Jasper, Emmett. You'll need to know these things, given how much you actually know." I threw the insult at him.

Everyone, including the wolves, started laughing, obviously hearing what I said. Even Rose cracked a smile at that. Emmett first just glared at me, but then, seeing Edward's threatening look, replaced it with a sad puppy face. "I'm hurt, Bells. That was deep." I grinned smugly at him, letting my eyelids slide down. Seeing this, Edward straightened up, bringing me up with him.

"We should get going, Love. You're tired. Let's go." I nodded my head while letting out a big yawn. "Yeah, okay. Let's go." All of the Cullen's, other than Rosalie, said their goodbyes to me, and I waved over to the wolves just as we were leaving.

Once we were surrounded by the trees and out of the big field, Edward scooped me up in my arms, and whispered in my ear. "You can sleep, sweet-heart. I'll carry you." I smiled up at him, feeling a surge of love for him go through me, and closed my eyes.

I dozed off, feeling the love of my life's arms holding me close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I am, yet again, definitely late updating. BUT! I just got done with Summer School, so hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more often. ; ). And, you guys, thank you so much for the reviews, and marking me as one of your favorites. Even when I get e-mails saying that so-and-so marked my story for alert, I get sooo happy. It's really nice to know that other people like my little story in my head, too. : ) SO, thanks.**

**BTW!**

**I remembered that I didn't tell you a pretty big part about the Carters. You see, there are Carter Marks. There are 5 degrees to the Carter Mark.**

**Marks:**

_**CA: **_If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you have Carter blood in you. The only people who would have this would be Adam, Eve, Bella, Greg, and Brian.

_**CA: **_If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you are a member of the Saviors, and you do not have Carter blood in you.

CA: If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you are very close with the Carters/Saviors/Ones. You help them if you are needed from time to time. You will learn of some characters with this Mark later in the story.

CA: If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you have done something for the Carters/Saviors/Ones, or they are fond of you.

ca: If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that the Carters/Saviors/Ones have given you their 'blessing', and will 'watch over you'… If that makes sense.

**Only Adam, Eve, Bella, Greg, and Brian can give these marks.**

**So…yeah. Oh, when Bella is in her human form, you cannot see her Mark. **

**Okay, I'll stop blabbing now so you can read the next chapter.**

_Previously:_

_Once we were surrounded by the trees and out of the big field, Edward scooped me up in my arms, and whispered in my ear. "You can sleep, sweet-heart. I'll carry you." I smiled up at him, feeling a surge of love for him go through me, and closed my eyes._

_I dozed off, feeling the love of my life's arms holding me close_.

'You know, I think you should wake up now. I don't think even human's sleep _this _long.' Shawn obnoxiously announced to me in my head, and I bit back a sigh. I didn't want to move from the position I was in. In fact, I probably would have been content to stay like this forever.

Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, trapping me to his body, and gently giving me a kiss on the head every moment or so. I was pressed up against him, so I could feel every detail in his muscular chest. No, I was very happy right where I was, but Shawn did have a point. 'Yeah, yeah.' I snapped back at him, then started to stretch, giving both Edward and Shawn a hint that I was 'waking up'.

"Are you really awake this time?" A velvety voice questioned, and I bit back a smirk. I felt kind of bad having him sit there _all _night, so I may have pretended to wake up once or twice to amuse him a bit.

"Why?" I said innocently. "Have there been many false alarms?"

"Well," He chuckled. "You've been pretty…restless. Talking and moving around all day."

"All day?" I exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position and looking outside, where I found light coming from the window. Maybe Shawn was right when he told me that I should get up. "Wow."

"Are you hungry at all?" Edward asked. "Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"No, no, no." I responded, stretching again as I moved into a standing position. "I need to get up anyways." I started to move toward the kitchen, and made an effort to stumble a bit, which was probably necessary considering I was a human who slept almost all day.

Resulting in my unstableness, Edward grabbed my elbow and led me down the stairs and into the kitchen. When we got down there, I grudgingly headed over to the toaster to make one of those revolting pop-tarts.

When it popped out of the toaster, I went and sat down at the table, with Edward right next to me. We chatted about random things for a while, like the fact that I went to the clearing with him last night, the bracelet Jake had given me at the party, and that he wanted to give me something. Just as we were talking about how he didn't have to give me anything, because he already had given me everything, we were interrupted by Edward's phone buzzing, signaling a call.

He answered the phone. "What is it, Alice?" I could hear on the other line about my… idea of being in the clearing while the fight was going on. I felt so bad, doing nothing. "Yes, I sort of thought as much, she was talking in her sleep." He told her, disapproval heavy in his voice. Okay, so maybe I gave him some hinters to the idea while I was 'sleeping'. He paused, and then said, "I'll take care of it."

While he said his goodbye, I put on the best innocent expression I could muster up. After he hung up, he glared at me while saying, "Is there something you would like to share with me?"

I glared right back at him for some moments, and then finally looked away, giving up. "I like Jasper's idea." I murmured.

He groaned.

"I have to do _something_. It would be completely unfair to all of you if everything you are doing is for me, and I don't do _anything_!" I exclaimed.

"You will be doing a lot if you just stay here and let us handle this. That way we will know you are safe and sound." Edward reasoned with me, but I was having none of it. As we continued to banter back and forth, Edward succeeded in distracting me, talking about something with the pack.

I let his distracting go on a bit, but finally I had enough.

"I have to be in that clearing, Edward."

"No." he said, his tone making it final.

At that moment, an idea came to me. If I couldn't be in the clearing, then maybe he could be where I was. After all, he did say that one person could sit out…

**NO.** I immediately blocked that thought, thinking of how selfish I was, almost making him leave his family for my own selfish needs. I decided to try one more time.

"I could be of so much use if I was there, though! Like Jasper said, it would be almost too easy to pick them off; they would be so distracted by my scent." I insisted.

"Bella, you are not going to be there. It will be easy for us either way." He told me firmly.

I sighed, and then gave up. '_Just think of it this way, Bells."_ Tina said brightly. "_If any one of them are even close to getting hurt, we can stop them!" _

'_I didn't realize you three were still listening.'_ I replied, my voice icy. _'Aw, come on, Bella, cheer up. You've been too grumpy lately.'_ Shawn said gently. I realized the truth of this, and immediately felt guilty. '_You're right. I'm sorry, you guys. You know how much I love all of you.' _I said, and then mentally smiled cheekily at them all. They all laughed, then left, leaving me and Edward alone to enjoy the day.

**Hopefully everyone noticed my very dominant change there! **

**In case you didn't, Bella just DIDN'T totally convince Edward to stay with her during the fight. Which means that only Bella and Seth will be in the secluded little place away from everyone else, which means Edward will not be there to protect Bella from Victoria and Riley… : D See where this is going?**

**Well, hopefully you liked this chapter, and sorry again for having it so late.**

**Please review!**

**Love, love, love,**

**Switzygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Long time no type.**

**Yeah… I REALLY suck at updating. I'm not even going to try to give an excuse… hehe.**

**But! I will try to make this chapter longer than the others.**

**You know, when I was looking back at my last chapter and telling you about the Carter Marks, I saw that the font changed. I will re-post it. Hopefully it will make more sense. : )**

**Marks:**

_**CA**__** (Fancy cursive writing)**__**: **_If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you have Carter blood in you. The only people who would have this would be Adam, Eve, Bella, Greg, and Brian.

_**CA: **_If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you are a member of the Saviors, and you do not have Carter blood in you.

CA (Fancy cursive writing): If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you are very close with the Carters/Saviors/Ones. You help them if you are needed from time to time. You will learn of some characters with this Mark later in the story.

CA: If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that you have done something for the Carters/Saviors/Ones, or they are fond of you.

ca: If you have this degree of the Carter Mark, it means that the Carters/Saviors/Ones have given you their 'blessing', and will 'watch over you'… If that makes sense.

**Make more sense? Hope so…**

**Please, I love being asked questions about my story, so if you have one, please share it. I'd be very willing to answer it for you!**

**By the way… I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. You are the thing that keeps me going. It brings a huge smile to my face to see that people besides me are enjoying my story. So thank you all for the reviews.**

**So, as far as the story is concerned… I know you all want to skip to the part where the family finds out Bella's secret, and personally so do I. So I've decided to kind of skip some unnecessary parts of my story. Hope you don't mind. **

**Now on to the story...**

I opened my eyes, deciding I couldn't bear the smell of wet dog anymore. Jacob's arm would now be suffocating me if I were a human. I looked around and saw that Edward wasn't in the tent. I listened for any noise outside, and discovered he was with Seth, talking about the fight today.

Today. Sigh. Time had fled by. We'd been busy lately. After the talk Edward and I had about me being in the clearing, things seemed to go by fast. They had a 'practice fight' again, preparing for the fight with the newborns. Edward proposed to me and I said yes, Daddy is going to kill me when he finds out he wasn't able to walk me down the aisle. Alice bribed me into letting her set up the wedding. I planted a trail to confuse the newborns with my scent. My human toes almost fell off from cold weather. I slept with a werewolf in a sleeping bag to use as a heater. I'd listened to the most intense talk between a vampire and werewolf about a teenage human girl ever. Oh yeah, and I made a deal with Edward on the controversy of me making love with him. It was some busy days.

While I was thinking about my life going in fast forward motion these days, Edward sauntered in, and seeing as I was awake, immediately smiled at me. "How did you sleep?" He whispered, glancing at Jake.

I glanced at him too, and then started scooting out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake him up. Once I was out, I trailed over to Edward, and he put his arms around me.

"I slept pretty well. Although, I had the strangest dream…" I didn't finish the sentence, leaving him curious.

"How so?" he questioned. "Well, it was about you and Jake, and you had this… weird talk." I answered with a confused tone in my voice. He stiffened for one-eighth of a second, if I would have been human I wouldn't have noticed, but then relaxed and answered in a very calm and smooth voice, "Hmm. Well, I'm sure it was nothing to ponder on, Love." I should have expected a perfect answer. "Yes, I suppose…" I said wistfully, and I heard Tina giggle in my head, amused of my teasing. I smiled at her reaction, then asked Edward, "Is it any warmer out there?" He responded with just a, "Yes."

I crooked my eyebrow at him, questioning his short reply. He sighed, smiling at my raised eyebrow, and kissed my forehead. "I'm a bit anxious about being away from you today." Oh. That made sense. I felt the same way. "Me too." I sighed, "But you said it would be easy, right? That no one will get hurt?" My voice was tinted with worry. "Of course." He said immediately. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"I'll worry about you, too." I said quietly, looking into his beautiful gold eyes. He laughed at that, throwing his head back and all. When he looked down at me he saw my intense glare that was fixed on him. He gave me his crooked smile, causing my fake heart to stutter. "Love, you won't need to worry about me. No one will get hurt, you said so yourself." He gave me an amused look, and I continued to glare at him.

He was about to assure me more, but at that moment I heard Jake starting to wake. I took my time turning around to look at him, keeping up the human charade.

He stood up and stretched out his arms. Well, to the best of his ability, due to the fact that he was more than 6 feet and was in a small tent. He glanced at Edward, then fixed his attention on me and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" he said with a smirk. I muttered a "fine", and then mistakenly asked him the same thing. The smirk on his face grew more pronounced. "Oh, I slept _wonderful_, actually." pointedly looking at Edward when saying this. I felt Edward's chest rumble with an unspoken threat, and I elbowed him, most likely giving myself a bruise.

But Jacob had already taken the hint. The smirk dropped from his face and he looked back to me, saying "I should probably go. I need to talk to Sam anyway." He brushed past us, climbing out of the tent. I realized that this was going to be the last time I saw him before he had to face blood-crazed newborns.

I reached out to him, my hand brushing against his arm. "Jake, wait." I said urgently. He stopped and turned to look at me. I stared at him, and then finally said, "Be careful. And come back." He grinned at me, and then remarked "Sure, Bells." He turned around and loped out of the tent, running into the cover of the trees. I glanced at the gangly wolf who was sitting far off to the right of the tent, watching Jake as well. Sighing, I poked my head back into the tent and zipped it up.

Once pleased with the dang stubborn zipper that had refused to come up smoothly, I was met with a concerned looking Edward. I immediately knew why he was worried, and said to him, "I suppose you should be leaving soon as well, huh?" He looked at me carefully, and then replied. "Yes, I suppose I should." I looked away, not wanting him to see the worry plainly written all over my face, but he had none of it and put his fingers under my chin, turning my head towards him once again.

Before I could look at his brilliant face, his lips were pressing hard against mine, making all of my worry melt away, as well as making _me _melt against his cold, hard chest. When he pulled away for me to breathe, his lips trailed down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. "I love you so much, Bella." He mumbled against my neck. "I love you, too." I answered breathlessly.

All of a sudden, he abruptly stopped kissing my neck. His head turned sharply to the right, and then said, "They're coming. I have to go now. Seth will take care of you." He glanced down at me. "Or should I say, make sure you resist your urge to come take care of _us._" I grinned at him.

"Be careful." I demanded from him. "I will." He responded immediately. He quickly gave me another kiss, and then he was gone, leaving the zipper to the tent open.

I bit back a sigh, trying not to let my worry show. '_Chill, Bells. They'll be fine_.' I heard John say. '_Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry. I'm not used to not doing anything.'_ He chuckled at that, and answered me with smugness in his voice, '_I know.'_ I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, and climbed out of the tent, heading for Seth, who was still sitting in the exact place as before.

"Are they there yet?" I cautiously asked the huge wolf. He didn't respond at all for about 30 seconds, and then bobbed his big head once. I puffed out a breath, and plopped down next to Seth. He looked down at me, and then gave me a wolfish smile. I tentatively smiled back. After despising but putting up with werewolves, or shape shifters, for the past 4 billion years, I was still getting used to being on friendly terms with them.

'_Beck?_' I said in my head, mentally tapping on her head, asking her to open her mind so we could talk.

She immediately did. '_Yeah?'_

'_Could you go to the clearing to, you know, make sure everything is going well?' _I asked. '_Yeah, sure, Bells.' _She said, and popped over to the clearing, staying hidden.

Everyone found Becka's power to be very useful, especially when in an emergency on the other side of the world of where we had to be. We could be in one place, and then if you were in some sort of contact with Becka, you could be in a completely different place. It was very handy in many situations.

She rolled her eyes at my musings, and then scanned the clearing. I was right there with her, my mind following her eyes. I couldn't help noticing Alice, and how she was taking down the most newborns. I chuckled, and everyone else did along with me. I mentally searched the minds that were in the conversation, and was surprised to see the whole crew here. '_Gee, we're just like a good 'ol big family again, aren't we?' _I said wryly. They all laughed, but we once again focused our attention on the clearing.

When I was so focused on the clearing, I didn't notice what was really going on around me. At the same time I realized this, I heard Becka say, '_Why isn't red head here?'_ I looked around the area I was in, and heard a noise coming from the west.

I immediately tensed and sent out a shield through the ground so I could know what was coming. Maybe it was just a deer or something.

_Fat chance._ I said to myself. _A girl can't help but hope_. I responded back.

When my shield reached the approaching object, I found that it was more than just one thing. And it was most certainly not a harmless deer.

The objects got closer, and Seth took attention to it as well, standing up and going in front of me. He bared his teeth, a growl rumbling in his chest. But I knew it was hopeless. He was a young werewolf, and they were two vampires.

One vampire came ahead of the second, the other trailing behind, clearly not in demand of the first.

While observing all of this, my mind was in overdrive, searching all of the possibilities to get out of the situation. I never got to find one though, because at that time the figure in front came out of the trees, looking like a predator who finally found what it had been searching for.

Victoria.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hate those things, don't you? : )**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter, and once again thank you for all the support.**

**Maybe if you all review a bunch and all, I will update in, like, not two months. Lol.**

**Please review!**

**Luvluvluv, Switzygirl**


	6. Chapter 6: Life is Full of Mysteries

**Hey, all of you beautiful readers. : ) I told you I would try harder to update a bit sooner than normal, so here is my effort. **

**I can never thank you all enough for just reading my story, let alone reviewing it and adding it to your favorites. I even got a couple of personal messages, too. I must apologize in advance for my gushing, I've never written a story, so all of this… kindness is so, new. **

**By the way, if anyone would be interested in making a banner for the story, I would be very grateful and it would be greatly appreciated. Thank You!**

**Now, on to the story…**

_Previously:_

_One vampire came ahead of the second, the other trailing behind, clearly not in demand of the first._

_While observing all of this, my mind was in overdrive, searching all of the possibilities to get out of the situation. I never got to find one though, because at that time the figure in front came out of the trees, looking like a predator who finally found what it had been searching for._

_Victoria._

Naturally, I wanted to step up and take care of the situation, as I had done my whole life. But then, of course, I came to my senses and stiffened my body up, forcing myself not to take her on.

Tina was, well, sputtering. There was no other way to put her act. She had no idea how to handle the situation as well. The guys were acting like…the guys, I guess.

I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let myself killed by Victoria. Not only did the whole world need the Carter's and Saviors for order between our secret lives, but Mom and Daddy would be heartbroken. Also, my brother's would kick my butt when I got to where I was going for giving up so easily.

I scanned through the possibilities quickly. I could reveal my identity. Kill Victoria and her henchman and take care of the rest of the guilty newborns quickly, without anyone getting hurt. But I then realized that _everyone_ would get hurt. The world would find out of my feelings and contact with the Cullen's and wolves, and they would try to get to them as soon as they heard.

I could just let her kill me. I was willing to let myself get killed, if it was for the greater good. I was leaning towards the idea, until John called me an ignorant idiot and Shawn said to screw it.

Then I knew what I would do. I passed my thoughts through to the gang, and they immediately took action, going to where it was necessary for them to be in order for my plan to work.

I had thought this through in less than five seconds.

I diverted my attention back to Victoria, who was attempting to catch my eye, though it was a difficult task, due to Seth's hulking frame right in front of me.

"Well, Bella, it looks as though I will finally have my chance at killing you." She told me in her high pitched girly voice. It didn't fit her body. It was such a sweet voice on a deadly woman. Seth growled at her, and shifted his body, putting himself in more of a protective stance. "Your mate was almost always with you, and when he wasn't, the little fortune-telling pixie kept an eye on you." She carried on. Alice! I almost forgot her. Of course she would have seen this by now, and Edward would be on his way, coming as fast as he can. That meant we had to finish this quickly, too.

It seemed that Victoria was in just as much of a rush as I was. She stepped forward, and her little Egor stepped with her, and unexpectedly pounced onto Seth. I immediately started forward to help him, but Tina hissed a warning in my head. '_Don't, Bells. If you do, it will ruin it all. He can handle himself for the time being.' _I grudgingly relaxed my muscles once again, and turned my attention towards Victoria.

She was sauntering towards me at a leisurely pace, as if she wanted all of this imprinted in her mind to never forget. "Don't worry, little Bella. It will only hurt…a lot." She smiled cruelly, and then was suddenly right in front of me. She pulled her hand back, and I heard the wind whistling as she brought it down. I braced myself for the blow-.

But it never came. Instead, she grabbed my wrist in a painful grip, and brought me towards her. She inhaled deeply, and smiled. "You smell so…sweet."She whispered in my ear, and a chill went through my body. Tina started to come out of her hiding place, but I stopped her. '_Not yet, Tina! We need to wait for the perfect time!'_ She growled, but listened to me, retreating back.

"Maybe I could take a little taste before I kill you." She said menacingly, before throwing me across the clearing. I landed on a pile of rocks, and the pain was everywhere instantly. I bit back a cry, and turned my attention to my surroundings.

She was back in front of me in less than a second. She grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. Pain shot through like it was intent on making sure I would know what it was like. I wasn't used to being this vulnerable.

'_That's it. I'm not waiting any longer._' I heard Tina hiss in my head.

I watched with intensity as Tina flew out of the shadows and pushed Victoria off to the side, going along with her. I dropped to the ground and rubbed my neck, looking up as John and Shawn immediately joined her, and together they had her down within an instant.

"You okay, Bells?" Her beautiful hazel eyes were tinted with worry, and her dark brown, almost black, and always perfect hair, was slightly out of place due to the fight. Although, it wasn't much of a fight since they got her down immediately.

"Fine." I responded breathlessly, and then forced my legs to lift me, wincing as I rose. Shawn immediately started to come and help me, but I waved him off. He stopped, but kept a secure gaze on me, just in case.

I walked, well; more like limped, towards Victoria, and then grabbed _her _by the neck. "You wouldn't mind if I quoted you, would you, Victoria? Because… 'This is only going to hurt…a lot.'" I said. When I looked at her, I could see the fear in her eyes. I knew she heard the authority, the power, which was in my voice. It was something that eventually came so naturally to me now I didn't notice it anymore.

"Who are you?" Her sweet voice shook as she spoke. It was strange, after seeing her have no fear in her eyes, that she was now deathly afraid of me.

"I am someone that you wished you had not gotten into with. I am someone that you will not win a battle to." I absentmindedly noted John muttering "Melodramatic much?" under his breath, but I was far too concentrated on Victoria to respond to any degree.

"But what is your name?"She asked. Her dark red eyes looked in mine, and in that instant, I let go of part of my humanity, letting her see my true vampire eyes.

She gasped. I knew what she was seeing. Sharp, ice blue eyes. Eyes that only a Carter had. It had always been that way. I suppose it was just a trait that carried on. Maybe it was because we were the first vampires. But we never knew why. When my parents first opened their eyes to this world, they were ice blue, and it carried on to me and my brothers. All vampires knew that.

Including Victoria.

"Isabella Carter." She whispered, and a look of terror washed over her face. She knew she could never escape. She knew she had no chance. I just looked at her and didn't respond. When I did speak, though, I addressed the gang.

"Go help Seth. I'll take care of her. But do it quickly, Edward will be here soon. We can't have him discover the truth." I kept my eyes on Victoria's the whole time I spoke. I heard them retreat into the direction Seth and Egor went off to.

When I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, Victoria spoke. "Why?" I slipped. My mask on my face hiding my emotions disappeared, and I felt them playing across my face. Surprise, shock, anger, sadness, and then…pain.

It was such a simple question, such a small one. But it held so much meaning, so much possibilities, so much of…me, that it broke me apart.

I realized she was still waiting for an answer. I didn't want to face the question, and we both knew it. She saw what I felt when she asked it. So instead of answering, I took the easy way out. I took the weak way out. "Life is full of mysteries." I said quietly, and then ripped her head off.

Her head bounced twice before rolling away into the trees. I just watched. You see, even though it was necessary for me to kill people in my line of 'work', I still hated it. I hated it especially when I did it with my own hands. Normally I just used my physical shield to do it, or my 'soul burning' technique. Sometimes I just set them on fire, too, if I was impatient.

So while killing someone was hard enough, for that person to be _Victoria_ was even harder.

Suddenly, voices were inside my head. '_Bells, we're on our way. Seth is with us. You should lie down…or something along those lines. Make yourself look like a human who just got thrown into a pile of rocks.' _Tina told me. I started nodding my head, but then realized that she couldn't see me. Instead of responding to her, I just lay down in the position I was before Victoria grabbed me by the neck.

I heard them as they were approaching. Seth's heavy paws were hitting the ground, extremely loud to the barely noticeable steps of Tina, John, and Shawn. I briefly wondered why Seth would trust three mysterious vampires who seemed to appear out of nowhere. But then I realized that they would have saved him from Egor, so he may have some trust in them.

I sent out a shield through the ground and felt my surroundings. Through the shield, I felt Seth step out of the trees first, followed by Tina, Shawn, and John. I heard Seth gasp, well, as well as a wolf can gasp. I heard him run over to me, and then suddenly he was in front of me, his dark, wide eyes filled with worry. A growl rumbled through his chest, as if to ask if I was alright. I tried to smile reassuringly, but it turned out to be a pretty pathetic attempt to assure him.

I sucked in some breath to tell him that I was fine, but as soon as I did so, I started coughing uncontrollably. My throat was still sore from being grabbed by the neck.

Suddenly I was in Edward's arms, and he was rocking me, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. I hadn't heard him coming. It seemed that I was a bit distracted by everything else that I didn't hear him coming.

He continued cradling me in his arms and dropping reassuring kisses on my head, until he noticed that a werewolf and three vampires were very close by, watching the whole thing.

He stood up carefully, still keeping me in his arms. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and my head buried in the crook of his shoulder. He faced Seth and the gang, and addressed them.

"Seth, thank you. I will be forever grateful." I didn't have to see his face to know that it was burning with gratitude. Then Edward took a deep breath, and looked at Tina. I tensed, not knowing what was coming, and how this was going to play out.

"Miss Hendrickson, I can't thank you en-" "Call me Tina. I hate being called Miss Hendrickson." Tina interrupted him. Edward stuttered, and then corrected himself, continuing on with his sentence. "Tina, I thank you. You saved my Bella's life." The way he said my name, the way he cradled it in a way, filled my heart with love. It seemed Tina heard it too, because her eyes softened. Tina was still a little peeved at Edward for leaving me. She was there to see what I went through. She was one of the very few who actually _saw _my thoughts, heard them.

Then I realized something. '_Tina! I'm a human. And he's a vampire. We're in a romantic relationship. I, a human, know of Vampire existence! Do something.' _I told her. I listened to her conduct a plan, and then she played it out.

I took my head out from Edward's neck and watched as Tina pursed her lips and watched us intently. "Yes, your Bella. Hmm. About that…"She trailed off and fixed her eyes on Edward, questioning him.

He tensed. I knew what he was thinking. _This _was it. It was whether we were going to be able to stay forever together or not. If the Saviors declared something, anything, it was going to, or not going to, happen. What they decide…happens. I so wanted to reassure him, tell him that nothing would happen, that everything would be okay. But I knew I couldn't, so I just kept my mouth shut and let Tina go along with her plan.

Edward took a deep breath, and then started talking. "Please, let me explain the situation." He pleaded with her. To his surprise, and my utter incredulity, Tina started laughing._ Laughing_! I clenched my teeth to force myself not to yell at her, but instead glared at her. She caught my eye and immediately stopped laughing, putting on a serious face.

"Do you love each other?" She asked. Edward was startled by the question, but answered with a "Yes, of course." Tina nodded approvingly, and then moved on to the next question. "And you have the full intention of changing her?" Edward paused before answering, but eventually answered with a grim "Yes, I do."

Once she was satisfied with Edward, she turned her attention to me. "You love him and his family, correct?" I merely nodded at her. Only someone who knew her well could tell that she was stifling a laugh. "And you will not tell this secret?" She asked again. "Of course not!" I immediately responded, my voice an octave higher than it normally is.

She again stifled a laugh, but moved on. "Then this situation will be completely fine." She finished off. Then she smirked, finally letting her true side out. "Edward-would you mind if I call you Edward, or do you prefer Mr. Cullen?" She asked. "No, no, Edward is fine." Edward said. "Okay." Tina continued. "Edward. Don't be so… tense. Yeah, we're the Saviors. Regardless, we are still people. We're not supernatural. Well, compared to other vampires… my point is, don't treat us like royalty. We hate that. Bells, especially. Just respect us." She shot him a smile.

First Edward looked shocked, as was understandable, but then he suddenly looked alarmed and glanced down at me. "Miss- I mean, Tina, what…why are you saying this in front of…?" He trailed off, extremely confused.

Oh, yeah. I was a human. I should have been a bit freaked out by _very _powerful, more powerful than normal vampire. I should be wary over words like 'Saviors' and 'don't treat us like royalty'. It looks like it's my turn to play my part.

"What…what is she talking about, Edward?" I whispered at him. He glanced down at me nervously, and then looked at Tina once again.

Tina smiled, and then looked at me. "Well, young human, you see-" But she was cut off by Alice running into the small clearing. "The Volturi are coming!" She shouted before noticing Tina, John, and Shawn. When she did, though, she stopped immediately in her tracks. She wasn't used to being taken by surprise.

Edward cleared his throat, and then gently said, "Alice, these are the…Saviors." Her eyed widened, but she was still respectful. She nodded her head at them, and said "It's an honor to meet you."

Tina ignored her, and concentrated on the sentence that I was pretty focused on as well. "The Volturi are coming here?" She questioned Alice, her eyebrow quirked.

She nodded, and then proceeded to explain. "Yes, they decided to come and take care of the newborns, but obviously they got here a little too late. The wolves are here, and Caius isn't in the least bit fond of werewolves. This puts them in danger…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry about the Volturi." Tina said brusquely. "We will take care of that problem… if needed." Suddenly, her face contorted into her 'thinking face', then changed into one of knowledge. She'd obviously just thought of a plan.

Tina turned to Seth. "Tell the rest of your pack to leave immediately. You leave as well." Seth bobbed his large head, then turned and fled toward the direction of La Push. She turned her attention back to us, and then said, "We need to get with the rest of your family. They are waiting in the clearing. John, Shawn, take care of the bodies, and then meet us at the clearing." They nodded their heads, and then Tina, Alice, Edward, and I headed towards the clearing.

/

They were expecting us when we emerged from the trees. They heard our approach, and were all crouched defensively. My eyes immediately landed on the black haired newborn that Jasper was standing close by to, and my wariness immediately heightened.

Tina saw her too. Once Edward and Alice explained what happened, and who Tina, John and Shawn, who joined us slightly after, Tina addressed it.

"Who is the newborn? I thought you took care of them all." She questioned. Carlisle immediately explained. "She was willing to surrender peacefully. She was… different from the others. Surely we can make an exception?" He finished the sentence, making it sound like a question rather than a statement. He was asking the Savior's permission.

"Of course!" Tina said agreeably. "We want only what is good, and if the young girl is willing to learn…well, then we should embrace that." She noticed Carlisle's relieved expression, and her look sharpened. "Though, the _Volturi_ wouldn't stand for that, would they?" She said their name spitefully, as if their name on her tongue was disgusting. John put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "I have bitter feelings over the Volturi."

Carlisle's eyes widened. He hadn't known that the Savior's and Volturi were on opposite sides. Though, no one did. "I hadn't the slightest idea…I thought the Savior's gave the Volturi permission to rule…I thought you gave them your blessing to-"

"And why in the world would we do that?" Tina interrupted him. Carlisle stuttered. "Well, since Gregoryk Carter was murdered, and Lady Isabella went into a state of grief, everyone assumed she wasn't fit to lead." I flinched. I was too busy worrying about my own pain, that I abandoned my people. I felt so ashamed of myself.

All three of them heard my thoughts, and immediately chastised me. '_Don't talk like that.' 'You were hurting, Bells.' 'It's the damn Volturi's fault, not yours.' _I sighed. There was no point in arguing with them.

"No one knew the truth." Tina continued the conversation with Carlisle. "Everyone assumed Isabella killed herself she was so depressed. That she left the Volturi to rule. But it isn't true." Everyone gasped.

"So… Miss Carter isn't dead?" Esme said quietly, as if afraid to ask the question. I flinched again. "No." Tina said flatly. "She's not. She's not with us right now because there are some issues in the South she needed to take care of. She sent us here to help you. She'd taken a particular liking to you Cullen's ever since she found out about you." She said slyly, smirking. I fought the urge to smack her upside the head. Smug little thing…

"Oh." Carlisle said, obviously surprised. "Well. Why… what did happen then?" He asked her.

Tina silently asked me permission to tell, and I was hesitant, but allowed it. "The Volturi were around much longer than you think. They were young vampires during the times of Greg's death. They wanted to takeover, but they knew they couldn't with Carter's ruling. So they found a vampire, her name was Margaret, who could control minds. Somehow she managed to get through Bell's mental shield that was around her closest friends and family at all times, and took control of Greg's mind.

"He was only supposed to be gone for two days, and when he didn't come home after the fifth day, Bells started getting worried. So we went to look for him. We ran into them after about four days of searching. He- he just about killed me, John, and Shawn. We would have too. Well, it was like this. Either Bells let Greg kill us, or she… she would have to kill him. She chose us." She finished quietly, emotion thick in her voice.

I chocked back a sob. Oh, Greg. I missed him so much. I was so… broken after having to kill him. It was too late before I noticed I had tears running down my face. Edward noticed, as well, along with everyone else.

"Bella? What's wrong, love?" Edward asked anxiously. I quickly thought of an excuse. "It's just so sad, for her to have to kill her brother to protect other people that she loved." I sobbed out. Tina smiled at me, looking very much like she wanted to cry as well. Edward just said "Oh, Bella.", and rubbed the tears off my face.

"I'm still confused. Who are you again?" I said, desperate to change the subject from my dead big brother.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Well-" But Becka was interrupted yet again by Alice. "Actually, we don't really have time. The Volturi are going to be here in about two minutes." "Oh." Tina said. "Well, then I'll explain that later. Right now I need to tell you what we are going to do." Tina then proceeded to let an evil looking smile spread on her face.

Emmett then spoke for the first time since we were here. "How the hell do you expect to fool the Volturi?" He said loudly.

Tina looked offended. "Obviously you haven't learned much about vampire past. So this is what we are going to do: Shawn, John, and I will be hiding very close by in the trees, just in case something goes wrong and we need to step in. You Cullen's will tell them that you were lucky to get out unscathed from the newborns. Make sure to convince them that the newborn should not be killed. Try as hard as you can, but if you can't…" She hesitated, but continued. "We will take action."

Everyone nodded but Carlisle. "But Tina, the Volturi will not only feel your presence, but smell you as well. How are you expecting to stay out of sight? And what if they expect you here?" He questioned.

Tina smiled. "You may have forgotten, Carlisle, but everyone thinks that the Saviors are long gone, dead even. So that will not be an issue. As for not noticing our presence, we have a way for them not to notice them. But first I will have to contact her…" She trailed off, appearing to be in thought, but in truth talking to me in her head.

"You wouldn't mind telling us how you plan to accomplish that would you?" Rosalie said. Tina smiled pleasantly at her. "Of course I wouldn't. You see, as you may recall, Bells has a gift of disappearance. If she puts her physical shield over other people and disappears, so will the others inside of the shield will disappear as well." She explained.

"But…I thought you said that Lady Isabella was in the South." Jasper said with confusion. Shawn smiled, and answered before Tina could. "She is. But you would be surprised how far she can spread her shield. Bells is very strong."

"Oh, I understand now. So she will still be in the South, but she will know what I going on here as well." Edward said. "Precisely." Tina answered. "You are talking to her in your head, correct." Edward continued. Tina grinned. "You sure have done your studying in vampiric history, haven't you? You obviously like to do things thoroughly. I'm sure you and Bells would get along splendidly." She said with humor in her voice, leaving Edward a bit confused.

I fought the urge to hit her upside the head once again.

"They're almost here." Alice announced with a tight voice. Everyone automatically tensed, and Tina said "Be careful, and make sure not to reveal our presence in any way." She casted one glance at me then turned and headed into the trees, John and Shawn on her heels.

I covered them with my shield and made them invisible, erasing their appearance and scent, as if they were never here. The Cullen's gasped, surprised at how effective my gift really was. But before they could dwell on it, they were here. The Volturi were here to wreak havoc on my life once again.

**: )**

**I got a comment saying they would like to see longer chapters, so here is my version of a longer chapter. This is the longest one yet, guys. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, I have grammar issues. And I have very low self confidence. Also, everyone needs one.**

**I need a beta for this story. Bad.**

**Sooo… If anyone would be willing, I'd be very grateful, and honored too. : ) don't forget, I would also like to have a banner, if anyone was willing.**

**I really hoped you guys liked the chapter! Please review!**

**XOXO,**

**Switzygirl**


	7. Chapter 7: Bubut How?

**Goodness gracious, you guys! You astound me! We got the most reviews on last chapter than any chapter EVER! Oh, and guess what? We are almost at 50 reviews! So I'd love to see it hit the 50 mark after this next chapter.**

**I think you all are going to like this chapter as much as the last one. : ) I like this part of the story, as well, so hopefully you will too. **

**I'd also like to say that I still don't have a banner or beta, so if anyone is interested…**

**Also, there are parts from the story directly lifted from 'Eclipse'. Sadly, I do not own any of them. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**So, I guess here is the story! **

_Previously:_

_"They're almost here." Alice announced with a tight voice. Everyone automatically tensed, and Tina said "Be careful, and make sure not to reveal our presence in any way." She casted one glance at me then turned and headed into the trees, John and Shawn on her heels._

_I covered them with my shield and made them invisible, erasing their appearance and scent, as if they were never here. The Cullen's gasped, surprised at how effective my gift really was. But before they could dwell on it, they were here. The Volturi were here to wreak havoc on my life once again._

They came with almost a feeling of darkness, like their presence dampened out the sun and replaced it with dark, stormy clouds. The way they walked, almost as if floating, made them look as if they were walking on air. They had an air of confidence to them; like they knew whatever faced them had no chance at defeating them. It had been true, of course, since Greg had died. They were the superior. They didn't have to worry about the Saviors, since they were most likely dead and all.

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

Jane was naturally in the front, having the most power and control in The Guard. I suppressed the urge to fling them into a tree, and convinced myself that what we were planning was a better thing to do.

Jane was the first to make a sound. "Hmm." Her voice sounded dead, listless, as if she had better places to go and better things to be doing.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward said coolly, ever so polite. I glanced around at the other black hooded figures hulking around behind her, and my gaze landed on the bulkiest one of all. He let his hood drop back and looked back at me. I stared at him, recalling the last time I had seen that face, how he flirted with me, the human, even though he was confident I would be killed, and then my mind drifted back even further, when I was Bella Carter. He'd even flirted outrageously with me then, when he was in the midst of killing my brother.

Now, as he smiled and winked at me, I resisted spitting in his face then proceeding to tear him from limb to limb. I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and glanced up, realizing he saw the wink.

Jane, though, didn't seem to notice our exchange, and if she did she paid no mind to it. Her gaze was on the newborn. "I don't understand." She said quietly but demanding, expecting someone to clear up her confusion.

"She has surrendered." Edward explained, plainly trying to make sure the newborn wouldn't get killed. He was really trying to do what Tina said. Jane, though wasn't going to make it easy. "Surrendered?" she questioned, her eyes flashing to Edward's. "Carlisle gave her the option." He responded, shrugging.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane said dryly. '_Some rules._' I heard Tina say in my head acidly. '_We make the damn rules, not the Volturi. And those are not the rules. The rule says 'Execute those supernatural who threaten the secret if educated', not those who are uneducated!' _She said hotly.

'_Tina, relax.'_ I responded lightly. '_They will be punished for their actions at the right time, but that time is not now. Okay?'_ Tina sighed, but relented.

Meanwhile, Carlisle and Jane had already settled the newborn's fate and were moving on to the army.

"Her name was Victoria" He said, and it came to me that they were talking about the newborn's creator. Jane seemed surprised that Edward killed Victoria, but she hid it well. Her eyes moved to the newborn, and Jane addressed her.

"You there, what is your name?" She said, her voice harsh. The newborn just glared balefully at Jane, and I had to hide the smile that came to my face. To my surprise, Jane just smiled back with an angelic look.

But then realization hit me, and the next second the newborn was writhing on the dirt ground, screaming in agony. I gritted my teeth, knowing I needed to wait to protect the girl, and that it was too late to reveal ourselves.

The screaming seemed to go on for an eternity, but in reality lasted for just a few seconds. Once Jane did stop, she asked again. "Your name?" "Bree." The newborn gasped out. Jane smiled at her, and then Bree started screaming again. My fingers twitched, wanting so badly to throw my shield at her.

My plan to wait for the right time was sounding worse and worse by the second.

Esme frantically tried to make Jane stop. "She will tell you anything you want to know, you don't have to do that to her." Jane's sharp gaze turned to her, and she smiled without humor. "Oh, I know." She responded. Then she turned back to the girl. "Bree."She said sharply. "Is this true? Were there twenty of you?"

Bree was still panting from the pain, but she spoke quickly to Jane, not wanting another torture fest. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way-"

Jane interrupted, putting her babbling to a stop. "And this Victoria-did she create you?" She asked.

"I don't know," She said, flinching. "Riley never said her name I didn't see that night…It was so dark, and it hurt…" The girl shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe…"

Jane glanced at Edward, and then looked back to the newborn. "Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?"She questioned.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said that it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." She pointed furiously at me, her arm shaking from fear. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

I heard Edward's teeth clench with an audible snap. Bree glanced at him nervously, but tried to keep her eyes on Jane.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." Jane said, her voice smug. The newborn nodded, relaxing her posture. She thought the worst was over. '_We wish.'_ Shawn thought bitterly. Bree continued. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." The girl shuddered. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. But the leader over there said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting." She looked over at Carlisle, gratitude written in her eyes.

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one." Jane said softly, her voice strangely gentle. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

'_Oh, I'll give you broken, you piece of-"_John muttered. He made a move to lunge at Jane, but Tina caught his arm, shaking her head at him. '_Not yet.'_ She told him, patting his arm.

Jane brought her attention to Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?" She questioned. Carlisle nodded. "We split up as well." He told her, weariness in his voice. I could tell he was trying to find a way to make sure the newborn would not get harmed.

Jane smirked. "I can't deny that I'm impressed. I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes flickered toward me, and then looked back at Carlisle.

I suppressed a growl.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella." Edward told her stiffly. Jane laughed softly. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind." She said humorously. '_You have no idea, lady.' _John muttered. I fought the urge to smile, and then noticed the sharp pushing on my shield. I glanced back to Jane and saw her smiling directly at me.

I felt Edward stiffen beneath me, and when I looked up at him he was already turning away from me and back to Jane. "Could you please not do that?" He asked through his teeth. Jane just laughed and looked away. "I was just checking. No harm done, apparently." Edward just tightened his arm around me.

Jane got back on topic. "Well, it appears that here's not much left for us to do. Odd," She said, the boredom growing more dominant in her voice now. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward said strangely, like he was trying to tell her a secret without really saying it. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here." Jane met his gaze with a level-headed look. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turn out, isn't it?"

Tina, John, and Shawn and I all puzzled over the interaction in our heads. _'What in the hell does that mean?'_ Tina asked. '_I have no idea…'_ I told her.

Jane turned her attention back to Bree, and her voice was immediately bored once again. "Felix?" She summoned him, demanding he kill her.

This was what we were waiting for. I tensed just in case no one stepped up to protect her. We needed to be ready at all costs.

But Edward spoke up. "Wait," Felix paused, and glanced at Jane. She was looking at Carlisle, one eyebrow raised. "We could explain the rules to the young one." Carlisle told her. "She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing. Of course, we would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." '_Nicely worded.' _Shawn commented, approval in his tone. I agreed with him, reassured that they would allow her to live, but when I looked at Jane, my confidence in the situation disappeared.

Her expression was mixed with amusement and disbelief. When I saw that look, I wanted to rip her head off.

"We don't make exceptions," She chuckled out. "And we don't give second chances. Keep that in mind," She turned to me. "Caius will be very interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps we will get the opportunity to visit here again soon." Alice responded before I did, which was probably a good thing, considering what I was planning to say to her. I had pretty good self control, but not _that _good. "The date is set. Perhaps we will come visit you instead."

Jane frowned, but shrugged carelessly. She looked at Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle-I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…" Carlisle just nodded at her with a pained expression.

"Take care of that, Felix. I want to go home." She nodded towards the girl, a look of apathy on her face. Carlisle glanced toward the trees nervously, but didn't make a move. No one did, but Emmett.

"Now wait a minute, buddy." Emmett said to Felix, blocking his way. Felix lifted his eyebrows, and glanced at Jane. She had a look of disbelief on her face, but leveled her gaze at Emmett.

I quickly threw out my mental shield, covering his mind with layers upon layers, making it impossible for Jane to ever break through. Jane looked startled, but crouched down and leapt at him-

But she never made it to him. Tina seemed to appear out of thin air, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up. While I made sure everyone was under my shield, John and Shawn walked out to stand beside Tina and scowl up at Jane.

Jane, however, was wide-eyed with fear. Tina smiled at her wickedly, and then threw her to the ground. She leaned down and whispered in her ear, though we all could hear her. "Remember us?" Jane showed no reaction, other than blank fear and disbelief.

John chuckled and grabbed her by the arm to pull her upright. It seemed that it was then that the rest of the guard snapped out of their shock and came to their senses. They all started running away, fleeing the scene and hoping to get out alive.

"Cowards." Tina hissed under her breath, and swiftly glanced at me, so quickly no one else noticed. I faintly nodded my head forward, and spread my physical shield out, surrounding all of them underneath it and pulling them back, making them stay put.

Tina, John, and Shawn smiled, looking over at Jane. She was whipping her head around in an almost comical way that I would have laughed at in any other situation. "Bu-but how?" She whispered to us. "She's dead, she has been dead for five thousand years…?" She trailed off, leaving it as a question.

John smiled cruelly. "She never died. Did you see a body? Did you see ashes? Did you see any evidence whatsoever implying that she was _ever _dead?" He questioned her sharply, daring for a reply. Jane slowly shook her head.

John looked toward the rest of the Guard and asked them. "Did you ever find any evidence?" They all furiously shook their heads no, fear in their eyes. "Good," John sounded pleased, "because you shouldn't have."

"Then why isn't she here with you?" Felix questioned, daring as ever. Tina glared at him while answering. "She had other matters to attend to." She said flatly. She turned back to Jane and grabbed her arm. "We will let you go, and you will go and tell your 'masters' that The Saviors are back, and they no longer have any need to rule. You will tell him that we said he should not challenge us, because it _will _end badly for you. You already went too far, since technically you are responsible for a Carter's death, and you took over the Earth's population, and changed all rules that we made! Is that clear?" Her voice grew louder throughout her speech, and by the end, she was nearly shouting. Jane quickly nodded her head yes.

Tina was suddenly strangely quiet. "If it were up to me, all of you Volturi people would be dead right now, but it isn't, is it?" Jane looked puzzled. "It isn't?" She asked. Tina stared flatly at her. "No, it isn't." "Well, who is it up to, then?" Jane questioned lightly, almost too scared to ask. "Isabella's." She responded shortly, then let go of her arm.

"Leave. All of you leave now, and for your own good do not come back." She told them threateningly. No one moved, and suddenly Shawn shouted, "Leave now!" They jumped, startled, but all turned and fled.

Once they were out of range, Tina relaxed her tense posture and released a big breath of air. She glanced toward Bree, cowering wide-eyed on the ground, and then walked over to her and knelt down, holding out a hand. "My name is Tina Hendrickson, and I am a member of The Saviors." Bree looked at her in confusion, and John rolled his eyes at Tina. "Sweetheart, she doesn't know what The Saviors are. She has never heard of them."

Tina's face was blank for a second, but then a look of realization crossed her face, and she giggled. "Oh, right," She grinned at her mate, and turned back to Bree. "I'll go grab a copy of the Vampiric History book for ya. Be back in a sec, literally." She winked at Bree, and then disappeared.

As promised, she was back almost immediately, with a thick book in hand. She handed it to Bree, and then said, "I know you have another newborn friend of yours waiting for you far from here. Go to him, both of you read the book, and live in peace." She smiled at her, but then turned serious. "You must remember, though, that you must not expose yourselves. That is one thing that the Volturi were right about."She said grudgingly, as if she didn't want to admit there was a similarity between The Saviors and The Volturi. "Though, the difference being we let you live because you didn't know any better." She sighed, and then gave Bree departing words. "Most of all though, be happy. Have a good life." Tina grinned widely at her, and then stepped away.

Bree nodded at her and then turned to the Cullen's, who had been watching it all with the quietest attention. "Thank you, for…saving my life." She told Carlisle quietly. Carlisle smiled and nodded at her, saying "Of course." Bree smiled gratefully at him, and then ran off, the same way the newborns had come.

We all watched her run off until we could see her no longer, and then Shawn broke the silence. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a _way_ less tense situation right now and get away from all this seriousness." John guffawed. "Hell, yeah!" She shouted, and they gave a high five. I glanced over at Emmett and saw him smiling widely at them, and then had to pat down the fear that came over me with the thought of having Emmett, Shawn and John in the same room together.

Tina watched them with mild interest as they continued on to do some sort of complicated handshake. "Well, as much as I would like to mock you over your childlike behavior, I can't help but agree. This is too much pressure and nerves for one day." She turned to the Cullen's. "It's very likely that Aro and Caius will get really pissed off over this, and want to come and kill you all." She told them bluntly. "So we should probably stick around for a while."

Esme, ever the hospitable one, immediately confronted them over a place to stay. "Oh, of course if you stay for us, we can welcome you into our home. You are very welcome to have a place to rest in our home while you are here."

Tina smiled at her. "Thank you Esme, that is very generous of you. We would love to stay with you. That is, of course, if it is okay with the rest of your family." She looked at all of them, and her eyes landed on me last. She grinned and lifted up her hand to give me a little finger wave. I just stared at her with a look of incredulity on my face, not believing she was doing that in front of the Cullen's.

Carlisle glanced between us questioningly, but warmly responded to Tina. "Of course it is completely fine with us if you stay at our home. It would be our honor." To his surprise, Tina chuckled, while John and Shawn glanced at each other with wide grins. '_You won't be thinking that for long, Doc._' Tina snickered in her head, and I glared at her. Addressing all three of them, I said '_You will behave yourselves, is that clear?'_ Shawn laughed out loud, then told me '_Yes, Ma'am!' _And snapped a mental military salute at me. I just growled lowly at him in my head.

"Well, I'm puckered out. Shall we head back?" Tina questioned, and Carlisle nodded. "Of course," Tina grinned, and then the three of them started marching towards the Cullen house. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him, immediately on my guard. Did he suspect something? But he didn't live up to my fears. "Are you alright? Any normal human would be hyperventilating by now, but you are standing here acting like this is just another walk in the park." He questioned me.

I smiled up at him. "Haven't you figured out by now that I'm not a normal human?" I turned around and stood up on my toes to kiss him. "I'm fine, Edward. You shouldn't worry so much." I mumbled onto his lips. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, and pressed harder onto my lips.

Suddenly we were interrupted by Alice's high pitched voice. "Come on, lovebirds. We have to feed the human." Edward grinned lopsidedly at me, and my heart melted. He was so beautiful. "Let's go, Love." He whispered into my ear, then scooped me up and started running towards the house.

**I know for a fact that most of you were suspecting/hoping that Bella would reveal herself in this chapter, but it's not quite time yet. You guys have to trust me on this, I have the perfect time for it to happen. : )**

**So, I hope you all liked this chapter. You kind of learned a little more about the rest of the Saviors and their personalities, and… Bree didn't die! Yay! Haha.**

**Like I said, I'm still looking for a banner and beta, so if anyone's interested please tell me! Thanks again, guys, and Please review!**

**3, 3, 3,**

**Switzygirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Here we go again

**Helllooooo!**

**You know, normally I would give an excuse for my horrific wait between updates, but I don't really have one, other than the fact that it was holiday time and since it was the end of the semester I had a bajillion finals, then after the finals school decided to go all "Let's Hate Ashley and Make Her Life Miserable' on me. But….yeah. Sorry.**

**Oh, and Happy New Year to all of you! I spent my New Years babysitting my baby cousin, but it was still good. :) I earned some extra cash for a trip that I'm going on this summer to Europe, so that's always a plus!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's necessary. I'm noticing people are still saying they want Bella to reveal herself. So do I. (: But you've gotta trust me with this! You will like the way I'm planning it much better than her just randomly popping into her real form right now, I guarantee it! **

**Also, I made a banner. It sucks by the way, so the offer of making one still stands. The link for it is on my profile. Well, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it. I only own the AWESOMELY AWESOME Saviors and the rest of the Carter gang… and the people from their past. I also own a fat cat. She snores when she sleeps. **

_Previously:_

_"What's wrong?" I asked him, immediately on my guard. Did he suspect something? But he didn't live up to my fears. "Are you alright? Any normal human would be hyperventilating by now, but you are standing here acting like this is just another walk in the park." He questioned me._

_I smiled up at him. "Haven't you figured out by now that I'm not a normal human?" I turned around and stood up on my toes to kiss him. "I'm fine, Edward. You shouldn't worry so much." I mumbled onto his lips. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, and pressed harder onto my lips._

_Suddenly we were interrupted by Alice's high pitched voice. "Come on, lovebirds. We have to feed the human." Edward grinned lopsidedly at me, and my heart melted. He was so beautiful. "Let's go, Love." He whispered into my ear, then scooped me up and started running towards the house._

2 weeks later

What on earth was I thinking when I allowed them to ask to stay with the Cullen's?

This was about the billionth time the thought has run through my head as I watched Emmett, Shawn and John goof off with their strength and powers.

At the moment, Emmett and John were having Shawn throw huge boulders in the air at an atrocious speed with his power, and then John used his power to stop it in the perfect place for Emmett to jump in the air and smash it to pieces. I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval. Shawn glanced over at me briefly and grinned before resuming their little game.

I was currently sitting on the porch swing waiting for Edward to come back from talking to Carlisle and Tina. Carlisle had been overly fascinated with Tina, trying to discover every little memory and experience she'd ever had so he could record it. Rosalie and Alice were out shopping in Seattle, and they dragged Jasper along with them to be a bag carrier. I still felt horribly bad for Jasper, considering I was the one who was originally supposed to go. But luckily Jasper saved me and volunteered to go instead at the last minute. Esme was in back working on the garden, but was also making sure the boys didn't get too out of hand, as they tended to do quite often.

The past two weeks had been a bit hectic, to say the least. First of all, it was beyond frustrating to hide myself from the Cullen's when I was so used to being Bella Carter in front of the gang. But here, I had to be the weak human who knew nothing about the Saviors or the Carter's, and so on. Normally that wouldn't have bugged me as much as it does, but the thing is that Tina, John, and Shawn knew that, and used it to their full advantage.

They were constantly getting into things. Most of the time it was just John and Shawn who were being reckless, but every once and a while Tina decided to goof off too, just to tick me off. They would make absurd bets with Jasper and Edward, the guys would play dress-up with Alice, they would sneak into the garage and disassemble parts of the cars that Rosalie was working on, and would romp around with Emmett, like they were doing now.

The worst thing was, they taught the Cullen's how to make 'vegetarian' fruit.

I know it sounds absurd, but after all these years of roaming the world and just drinking animal blood out of a carcass, the boys, with their eccentric nature, got very bored with that. It was actually pretty recently, about 7 million years ago, that they came up with the idea of vegetarian fruit. You see, they took any kind of blood, and man-made, let's say, grapes. First off, they would make a skin for the grapes with the blood, don't ask me how they did it, and then they would inject the blood into it. After freezing, it was a very appetizing and thirst-quenching snack.

So now, the Cullen's were absolutely crazy about the vegetarian fruit. It seems now that whenever I open the fridge to get something to 'eat', there is a bundle of grapes, tomatoes, pears, or apples in the freezer getting prepared to be eaten.

As I was musing over the ridiculous idea of blood grapes, I saw a piece of tree come flying toward me in the corner of my eye. I automatically, but unthinkingly, pushed my shield out so that it wouldn't touch me. To the unknowing eye, it must have looked like the branch randomly burst into little slivers of wood in midair.

As soon as I did it, though, my eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, and I quickly glanced at the boys. John and Shawn's eyes were wide open as well, but thankfully Emmett seemed completely oblivious to what just happened.

Just as I thought I was off the hook, Tina appeared in front of me, saying, "They're coming." while giving me the evil eye. I just wrinkled my nose at her.

Just then, Carlisle came flying out of the front door, followed closely by Edward who had a look of complete worry on his face. His eyes immediately closed in on me, and as seeing I was alright, began looking at his surroundings. When he saw the pile of splinters about 10 feet in front of me, his brow wrinkled.

Carlisle noticed too. "What's going on?" He questioned the boys and me. I quickly turned my head and looked accusingly at Shawn, whose eyes impossibly widened even more than they already were. "Well-, you see, we- uh, we…- the thing-"He stuttered.

John interrupted him. "We were playing a, well, a game, and things got a little out of hand. A branch broke off of the tree, and Shawn must've mistaken that as a boulder, and consequently threw it the wrong way, at Bella." He explained.

Edward looked completely enraged. Tina looked completely amused. Esme, who had showed up when John was explaining, looked very concerned. Carlisle, though, was still looking at the pile of splinters with puzzlement.

"So how did that branch end up in a million pieces, John?" asked Carlisle. John's eyes widened and he started to fidget. He didn't have an answer for that one.

Thankfully though, Tina did. "I told you before that Isabella would be watching over us while we were here. She covered Bella with her shield before any harm could come to her." She said, half-telling the truth. Carlisle nodded with understanding, as did Esme, both seeming satisfied. But Edward still looked like he wanted to rip something apart.

"Something wrong, Edward?" Tina spoke lightly. Edward whipped his face to her, and flashed over to her so that he was in her face. "Yes, something's wrong!" He hissed at her, his face contorted with rage. "Bella could have died because of the foolishness of your mate and friend over there! I thought you were professionals! But it seems to me as if you are just three gifted vampires who were randomly turned by a very famous and powerful vampire!"

I stared incredulously at him, too shocked to be mad at him for what he said. John and Shawn were seething, anger seeming to come off of them in waves. But Tina had a detached, cool look on her face. It was a face that I recognized. She had faced many situations to be able to master this look of professionalism. Tina could be _very _scary when she wanted to be.

"First, Mr. Cullen, I suggest you get out of my face." She said quietly. Edward's eyes widened and he wisely took a few steps back from her. Seeming satisfied, Tina continued in her quiet, menacing voice. "Second, John and Shawn know how to control themselves. They have lived for 3 billion years, in case you forgot. If we are supposed to be _so_ professional all of the time and not be able to still have a light and carefree attitude as well, we would be very miserable. But because we are able to have fun, we are still very happy with this life. And third…" She started stepping toward Edward with a look of anger forming on her face, an emotion I very rarely see on her. "We have earned our place with The Saviors, and we have earned our Carter Marks. Yes, it was convenient that Bells was the one to change us when we were dying, but all three of us have saved Isabella's and her brother's life at one point or another. We have all gone through hell and back to make sure that peace is kept and the secret is hidden, so that the world can continue on. Hell, the Carter's have been doing it for almost 5 billion years now! So don't you go around saying that it was just _luck_ that made us members of The Saviors, because that is far from the truth. Also, for future reference, I would advise that you treat us with a little more respect, since we are here making sure _your_ family doesn't get killed!"

By the end of her speech, She was completely in Edward's face with her voice loud, breathing heavily. Then she turned on her heel and stormed into the trees, John immediately following her. Shawn looked around, looked at me, then shrugged and followed them as well. I imagined they were going to our 'shack', what we made our little home in Forks. It was basically a mansion-cabin house thing deep in the forest. But I couldn't be sure, since she refused to open her mind to me right now.

After giving up my pathetic attempt at making Tina open her mind to me, I turned to Edward. He had a look of absolute shock and dread, knowing he may have blown our protection. It served him right. I couldn't believe he actually thought that about them, let alone said it to their faces.

"Edward, that was horribly rude. None of us have any idea what they go through, and you have no right whatsoever to question that!" I said heatedly.

He looked over at me with shame written all over his face. "I know, Love. I realize that now. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just so angry that they were careless over your safety… I acted irrationally. I apologize." He said quietly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Edward." I told him. "Go tell them." A look of determination spread over his face. "You're right. I'll be back soon, hopefully forgiven as well." He quickly kissed me on the forehead then ran off in the direction they went.

When we could no longer see him, Esme spoke. "Oh, dear. I hope everything will be alright. I'd hate to have their departure be on bitter terms with us. They were so kind." I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Esme. I'm sure they'll be back. They seem like the forgiving type." That was true, we were pretty forgiving. For some people.

"Well, I hope so." Emmett pouted. "I've had so much fun these past two weeks!" He boasted, smiling so wide it made my lips hurt looking at him. I shook my head, and Carlisle did the same. "Yes, and you have gotten in no trouble either, of course." Emmett just continued smiling at Carlisle, his comment completely ineffective on his mood.

Eventually Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I all wandered back inside, waiting for Edward's, and hopefully Tina, John, and Shawn's, return. And sure enough, after about fifteen minutes of waiting, they came back. When Tina entered the room following Edward, I immediately tapped on her mind, and this time she opened it. '_I'm sorry, Tina. That was inexcusable. I talked to him, and he feels horrible about doing what he did.'_ I explained to her. Tina giggled. '_Oh, I know. He explained it all to me already, Bells. Even though he's a jerk for saying it, it just shows how much he loves you.'_ She smiled at me, apparently now pleased with Edward, forgiving him of his leaving me. But I wasn't all convinced yet. '_Yes, let's just hope that he will love me enough to forgive me for lying to him about who I am for all this time.' _I muttered at her. She just gave me a look of disapproval.

Carlisle stood to greet them. He came up from behind Edward and put his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "Has everything been sorted out?" He questioned Edward warmly. Edward smiled. "Yes, Carlisle. I have explained my actions to them and apologized for my inexcusable words. I will forever be trying to make it up to you." He said, addressing Tina, John and Shawn now. Tina just waver her hand in a dismissive gesture while rolling her eyes and plopped down on the sofa next to me. "Don't fret, my boy. I understand your compulsive need to protect the ones you love. I've been in the situation myself before," She flashed a quick but loving smile to John, and continued, "Just don't do it again. Oh, and I'm not usually all PMS like that, normally that's Isabella's job. You just made me angry." She smiled again, and I ignored the urge to jab her in the stomach with my elbow.

Then, of course, since my life can't have any peace, it was right then that Alice came bursting in with a wild look on her face, followed by a worried-looking Rosalie and even more worried-looking Jasper on her heels. Tina and I glanced at each other, the guys, and then back at Alice, looking apprehensive.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked immediately. Alice glanced at him for a fleeting moment, and then turned her gaze on Tina. "They're coming. They're almost here. I don't know why I didn't see it before. They're all coming. All of them! We have no time, Tina! They are five minutes away!" Alice was almost frenzied at this point.

Tina attempted to soothe her. "Okay, will they be in the clearing?" She asked gently, and Alice bobbed her head quickly. Tina nodded, and then turned to John and Shawn. "See if you can get a hold of Raymond and Lucy. If not, we're all alone on this one. Carlisle, take your family and go to the clearing. Be ready, and we will be there as soon as we can." They all nodded, but Edward looked worried. "What about Bella?" he said. Tina glanced at me. "She will stay here. She'll be safe here, don't worry." I glared at her, and she quickly reassured me. '_If it comes to a point where we need you, I'll come and get you, alright?' _I grudgingly agreed. The Cullen's all headed off to the clearing.

Meanwhile, John had been trying to get a hold of our close friends, Robert and Lucy. Rob was sort of a doctor, except for the supernatural. It was extraordinary what he could see and had an amazing amount of knowledge, as well as good fighting skills. His mate, Lucy, had the ability to change her appearance to any other person, human, vampire, or otherwise. She had very good fighting skills as well. John snapped his phone shut and turned to Tina. "They weren't answering their phones." He said with frustration. Tina nodded. "Okay, that's alright. It'll just take a little more convincing from us to Aro to drop the situation." I snorted. "Like that was gonna be an easy thing anyways?" I questioned. Tina sighed, shaking her head,

"We need to go." Shawn interrupted us. I clenched my teeth together. "I'll come get you if we need you. Hopefully we won't. We'll keep our minds open so you know what's going on." I nodded my head with approval, and then said a departing 'Good luck', and they were gone.

**I hope you liked it. This chapter was a little short, but again, it was a necessary filler. AND I still need a beta. Please. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Switzygirl**


	9. Chapter 9: The Volturi

**Hi. :)**

**It's been a while. I've been working like crazy trying to get ready for my trip to Europe this summer. I have to raise $7,000, and so far it hasn't been easy. :/**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Just to warn you all compared to the rest of this story, the previous part of this story is going to be considered SUPER BORING. :P**

**The rest of the story is, in my opinion, going to be supppeeerrr exciting. I'm pretty pumped about it. I hope you are, too. :D**

**I love my reviewers. They make my day. Especially the beautiful reviewers ****TeamEdward-aka jacobhater**** and ****Mist Angels****. They're too sweet. :)**

**I have a beta! Yay! Give a cyber round-of-applause to ****princess moon shadow**** for being willing to beta my story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Twilight Saga, unfortunately, just a super cool push-pin lamp and three really creepy walking sticks. :/**

**Here's the chapter!**

_Previously:_

_"We need to go." Shawn interrupted us. I clenched my teeth together. "I'll come get you if we need you. Hopefully we won't. We'll keep our minds open so you know what's going on." I nodded my head with approval, and then said a departing 'Good luck', and they were gone._

Through Tina's head, I watched her enter the field with John and Shawn, where the Cullen's were all waiting standing next to their respective mates, other than Edward, who was standing off to the right. The gang made their way to the front, where the Volturi would immediately see them.

Hate surged through my body when they came into the clearing. It was the first time I'd seen Aro since Greg's death, and his face brought up feelings that I rarely felt. Tina minutely told me to calm down, and I gritted my teeth and sank lower into the couch in response.

Aro wisely froze quite a ways away from them, summoning the rest of his 'followers' to stop behind him. No one in their right mind would take on members of the Saviors. Though of course, this _was _Aro we were talking about here.

It was silent for a tense moment, with John and Shawn in glaring matches with Felix and Demitri and Tina fixing her cool gaze on Aro. Then Aro broke the silence. "Tina. It's been quite a long time." He spoke cheerfully, as if this wasn't a potential soon-to-be death match.

Tina, John, and Shawn all snarled severely in response, and I saw some new members of the Guard, the ones who hadn't yet encountered the Saviors, flinch. I smiled slightly, glad to know that at least some of them had the decency to be frightened.

"Ah, now, Tina, please be reasonable. I would only like to chat a bit." Aro said soothingly. Tina barked out a laugh.

"Chat a bit, huh? So why did you bring a whole army with you if you only wanted to 'chat'?" She asked in a harsh manner.

Aro smiled serenely. "My dear Tina, I was just a bit curious. When my Guard came back with the news of your abrupt arrival at the clearing in Forks, I just needed to come and see for myself. And as for my friends here-" He gestured behind him at the large group of frightened vampires, "They are merely for precaution."

"Precaution? From the Saviors? You may have forgotten, Aro, that the Saviors exist to _keep_ the peace, not break it." Tina spat at him.

"Of course, my dear, but I was just referring to the possibility of hard feelings after our last encounter." Aro said casually.

I jumped off of the couch, snarling. Rage boiled inside me. _Hard feelings_? That was an understatement! Unsurprisingly, Tina, John, and Shawn were thinking along the same lines.

"Of course we still have HARD FEELINGS!" Tina screeched at him. "You're responsible for Greg's death, for God's sake! Did you think we were just going to let that slip? Bella was distraught after his death! All of the wars that have broken out, all of the deaths that have occurred, _everything_ horrible in the supernatural world that has happened in the past five thousand years is your fault! If it weren't for you, Greg wouldn't be dead, Bella wouldn't feel so _horrible_, and the Saviors would have been preventing all of those things from happening!"

It seemed as though Aro was barely fazed by Tina shouting at him in such a manner. He merely looked at her passively. "Dear, if I may, we weren't the ones who physically killed Gregory. It's true that we were controlling his functions at the time, but Lady Isabella was the one who hands-on killed him."

Tina glared at him loathingly, seeming incapable of speech. John answered instead through gritted teeth. "Bella killed him because you left her no choice."

"Of course she had a choice!" cried Aro. "In every situation ever faced, there is always at very least two choices." I twitched from where I was on the couch, fighting the urge to go and strangle him.

"Okay, she did have a choice!" shouted Shawn. "Either let you make Greg kill Tina, John, me, and herself, or kill him! That's not much of a choice, you idiot!"

"If I daresay ask, where _is_ the lovely Miss Carter?" Aro asked airily.

"That's none of your concern, Aro." growled Tina, who seemed to have found her voice again.

Aro raised his eyebrow delicately. "No? Well, what in the world would be so important as to having to not be here with you three protecting the Cullen coven? If I'm not mistaken, Isabella has a great interest in the Cullen's." He spoke knowingly.

I tensed. I knew my worries were almost meaningless, but it was in my very make-up to be cautious over everything. But how could Aro know my real identity? Only the gang knew of the secret, and they would never have told anyone. Shawn also reassured me. '_He's probably just taking a shot in the dark, Bella. Hoping to strike a nerve he doesn't know is there or not._'

Tina just stared at him for a moment, and then questioned his statement. "I'm sorry, Aro, but is there something you would like to address? There seems to be something that you're itching to say."

Aro smiled. "Well, darling Tina, I so conveniently found your little friend that you kindly saved. You see, she brought my attention to a peculiar piece of information."

I instantly felt a prick of fear. One of the few things that frightened me most was knowing that it was always a possibility that someone faced death just because they interacted with me in their life.

Tina seemed to be worried as well. "What friend are you blabbering about?"She asked sharply. Aro smiled widely, and then turned to the hulking vampire behind him.

"Felix? Would you be so kind as to go and get our little friend?" Felix bowed and went off into the forest. Confused, I sent out my shield, hoping to feel a body out there. And surely, I felt one. The shape and size of it immediately told me who it was, and strangely enough, I felt a wave of relief. The vampire Aro had captured would have no way of knowing anything about the secret.

Felix came back with the vampire, securely held in his arms. I faintly noticed Esme gasp, but my attention was on Carlisle, who voiced the vampire's name.

"Bree." He said softly, pity in his voice. I felt the same. No one would want to be captured and held prisoner by such foul, inconsiderate people.

Tina seemed to agree with my thoughts. "Aro, you may have forgotten, but we have already saved her once, what makes you think we will not do it again?" She questioned.

"Oh, I do not doubt for a second that you could save her!" Aro assured her. "I am merely interested in showing her here because she was the one, after all, who brought my attention to such interesting information." He smiled.

Tina stared at him through slit eyes. "And what exactly is this piece of information you are so keen on sharing with us?" She questioned him acidly. You could detect no fear from her voice, which surprised me a bit, considering I was freaking out, and it didn't leak into her brain.

'_Ohmygod, Tina, what if he knows? Could he know? Is there a slight possibility that he could ruin everything I so carefully manipulated and molded to mere perfection?' _I questioned her with a sense of nausea, which I thought extremely humorous, considering I couldn't really _be_ nauseous. I then proceeded to start giggling maniacally.

'_Bella! Snap out of it! Jeez, have you ever seen her like that?'_Shawn questioned John with sincere worry tinting his voice. John only merely mentally shrugged, seeming too stunned by my behavior to properly answer him.

Aro, though, didn't seem to notice the mental breakdown I was having about 5 miles away, and was busy answering Tina's question in a cryptic way. "Well, you see, dear Tina-" He was interrupted by John growling at him.

"I swear to God, old man, if you call her 'dear' one more time, I'll rip your freaking head off." John threatened him. Aro looked extremely surprised by his outburst, but I just started giggling even more.

'_Haha! You just called him old man, but your one of the oldest vampires alive!" _I choked out between giggles.

Tina ignored my behavior, and continued her discussion with Aro. "As you were saying?" She said, gesturing for him to continue while giving John a warning glance.

"Ah, yes." Aro said, apparently coming out of his shock. "Um, I saw a musing of Bree's, and was shocked by how much sense it made. It was actually concerning Miss Isabella, and her connection to the Cullen's." When he said that statement, I snapped out of my giggling attack, and held my breath, waiting to hear the rest of his sentence. It seemed that almost every other vampire in the clearing did as well, particularly the Cullen's, no doubt wondering what in the world would connect them to me, seeing as they were under the impression that they had never met me.

"Oh?" Tina said carefully. "And what is the connection you are talking about?" She questioned with guarded eyes.

Aro, seeing her hesitation, smiled widely. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you, Tina? Bree's musings were right, weren't they?" He said with growing excitement, a wide smile on his face.

Tina said nothing, her face completely void of emotion as she was staring at him. That just made Aro even more confident. "So it's true? What she thinks? That Isabella wasn't wherever everyone thinks she is at? That she was right there in the clearing with the rest of you? That she has been with the Cullen's the whole time, though without their knowledge?" He was practically jumping up and down in excitement now, very anxious to destroy the Saviors to an even more extent.

"No." Tina said sharply, and I could almost hear the razors in her voice. "She's been in the South dealing with newborn issues. Some people decided to get a bit testy with the limits."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "But then why, dear Tina, are you three not with her?" He questioned, and Tina opened her mouth to answer, but her attention was otherwise diverted to John, who appeared to be struggling in Shawn's arms, trying to attack Aro. Tina and I were momentarily confused by his behavior, but then I remembered his recent threat, and reminded Tina, who didn't exactly think it was appropriate.

"John." She snapped, and he stopped struggling to look at her. "Get a grip." She told him harshly, and he went limp, a depressed look on his face, no doubt disappointed he couldn't carry out his threat. I had to grit my teeth together to make sure I didn't encourage him to ignore Tina and rip Aro's miserable head off.

"Anyways," Tina continued, "We aren't with Bella because she wanted to go alone. She likes her privacy from time to time, you know." She lied smoothly, and if I didn't know better, I would have believed her.

But Aro seemed even more encouraged by her answer. "Interesting name Isabella has, wouldn't you say? That she has the same first name as Miss Swan?" He said giddily.

I tensed. Here it came. I knew it was over, and I knew I had to do something quickly. But it seemed Tina wasn't so keen to give up so quickly. Not yet.

"What exactly are you trying to imply, Aro?" She said.

"I'm just interested in this little convenience of the same names. And the fact that it is widely known that one of Miss Carter's powers is the ability to appear human. Not even her closest friends would know it was Miss Carter, unless of course they saw her in her human form before." He smiled, and he knew he got it.

Out of Tina's ears, I heard several gasps behind her, and she turned, revealing the Cullen's shocked faces. I winced. I had no idea how they would take it when they found out.

Tina turned back to Aro, morphing her expression to fake disbelief. "Are you honestly trying to say that you think Isabella Eve Carter is in disguise as Isabella Marie Swan?" Everyone in the Volturi behind Aro raised their eyebrows. Evidently, they didn't exactly hear his theory.

But Aro was still completely confident with his 'discovery'. "Prove it wrong, then. Bring Isabella Marie Swan here, and put her right next to Isabella Eve Carter and then I will believe you. But only when I see two separate bodies in the same place."

Tina didn't answer, staring defiantly at him. But my small amount of hope for the situation had crumbled to the ground. It was over. '_Tina.' _I sighed, defeat in my voice. '_I'm coming.'_

Tina finally seemed to realize it was over, too. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Okay. She's coming." She informed Aro dreadfully. John and Shawn seemed to realize what was going on too, and went into protective stances, glancing around the clearing, no doubt looking for me.

I stood, and ran to the clearing. I could still see Aro's giddy face, and my insides simmered with anger. He was going to pay for this.

As I was running, I realized I was still in my human form. '_Oh well, at least they'll get their answer right away.'_ I thought with a cringe. How could the Cullen's ever forgive me after this?

Being distracted by my thoughts, I didn't realize I was at the clearing yet until I was yanked to a stop by Tina, who I was just about to run past.

"Going somewhere I don't know about?" She questioned me with humor.

I smiled. "I'm just going for a quick jog. You wouldn't believe what kind of stressful situation I'm in right now." Tina rolled her eyes at my answer.

"So it's true? It is you, Miss Carter? I was right? The newborn was right?" Aro questioned greedily. I turned my stony gaze to him, trying to make all the loathing I felt for him in one look.

"Aro, you shouldn't have interfered with the life of Miss Tanner. You see, I gave her my vow to protect her life. Well, Tina did, but with my permission. So now, Aro, I would advise you to tell Mr. Hulk here to let go of her." I told him acidly, nodding to Felix. Felix seemed downright terrified that I was addressing him, and the rest of the Volturi, other than Aro, seemed pretty worried about my sudden appearance as well. I then addressed the rest of the observers in the clearing that Aro said he had brought for a 'precaution'. "Some of you I know, some I do not. For those of you I do not know, I will not hold this against you. You did the most instinctive thing; self preservation. As for those that I do know," I let my gaze rest on ten individual people out of the 20, "You should have known better. Now, you can either leave now and no harm will come, join our side, or stay with Aro and his little followers. Although if you take the last choice, I can guarantee you are most unlikely to live if this becomes something more than 'talking it out'." I warned them, making sure there was no emotion in my voice.

Several of them looked around at each other, and five seconds later 8 of them dashed into the woods, running as fast as their vampire speed could take them. The other twelve looked at me, and then Joshua, a vampire I met in Taiwan about 400 years ago, spoke. "Isabella, you have to understand. We all thought you were…dead. We didn't have anyone to protect us anymore, and we did the most logical thing to do at the time." He paused, looking into my eyes. I had grown a very good relationship with Josh the 250 years he traveled with us, and the look he gave me told me he meant every word he was saying. He continued, "If I had known, if we all would have known you were alive and well, we never would have resorted to this. Please, Bella." He added the last sentence more softly, as if wondering if he was still in a position to be calling me a name only my family and close friends called me.

I stared at him with hardened eyes, and then sighed. "Very well, Josh. All of you come over here before Aro leers you to death." I said sarcastically, gesturing to Aro's malicious look he was giving the group that was making their way over to us.

Everyone but Josh kept walking, until they were standing behind the Cullen's, whom I was choosing not to look to at the moment. I turned my attention to Josh, and he said, "Well, if I didn't know any better I would've bet that you aren't you. You're a pretty good human, by the way." He said, flashing me his trademark I'm-smarter-than-you grin, and continued, "But a far better vampire."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled him in for a hug. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed him. "Actually, you're kinda hot, Bella." He whispered in my ear, and John and Shawn guffawed loudly. I pulled back and glared at him, proceeding to stomp hard on his foot. He faintly winced, but just grinned at me, offering no hint of bashfulness from his blunt comment. Then he kissed my forehead and wandered off to the rest of the group behind me.

It was then that Carlisle spoke. "Bella? Is it true? Are you really…Isabella Carter?" I looked over at him with fear and hurt in my eyes, and nodded.

"No. It's not true. It can't be. You're lying!" Edward said desperately, looking deep into my eyes. I just shook my head sadly, and decided that right then was the time to change into my true form. To let go of the secret I had been holding on to, hiding behind, for almost 3 years.

As I let go of my humanity, I watched myself transform through Tina's eyes. My plain brown, waist-length hair turned a luscious brunette with barely visible red highlights. My pale face went even paler, my chocolate brown eyes turning ice blue and wider. My lips were now fuller, and my face was more defined, as well as the rest of my body. I never really got over how much differently I looked as a human.

I looked up again at Edward again, cautious, and the betrayal was clear in his eyes. "Why?" He whispered. "Why would you lie to me?"

Desperately, I said "Edward, please, you have to understand. I did it for your own safety-" but I was stopped by an intense burn-like pain inside of me. I cried out, falling to the ground. Tina, John, and Shawn seemed to be experiencing it as well. I looked over at the Volturi, and through the pain I realized that I let all of my shields down after changing. I secured my shields, both physical and mental, back to all of the previous places, and turned an icy stare over to Jane.

"Big mistake." I snarled at her, and stared hard at her, sending unimaginable Pain towards her. It went straight to her soul, or what little of it was left, and worked Its way out, destroying everything in Its path. Jane shrieked and writhed on the ground, her skin slowly showing the signs that the Pain inside of her was almost through. It kept going, and going, until Jane Volturi, one of the most feared vampires in the world, was nothing but a pile of ash.

All of the Volturi stared in shock at the ashes that were once Jane. Aro looked over at me. "What was the meaning of that?" He cried.

I stared at him, and then answered. "Jane Volturi has done nothing but bring misfortune to this world. She has killed innocent bystanders, tortured many people while having no grounds to do so, and was also-" I stopped, taking a deep breath, and finished my sentence. "partly responsible for a member of the Savior's death." Aro stared at me, speechless. "Is that a good enough reason for you, Aro?" I asked stiffly.

He visibly swallowed. "She had brought plenty of good fortune to the world. She has helped in punishing many vampires who had broken vampiric law." He informed me, fear barely heard in his tone.

I glared at him, and then asked, "The Savior's laws, or The Volturi's laws, Aro? Because we all know which laws are the correct ones." I waited for his response, but he simply stared at me, not having an answer. "I didn't think so. So, on that note, I was completely at liberty under the _Savior's_ laws to kill Jane Volturi. Now, down to a more serious matter. You are not to harm the Cullen's, or all of your lives will be immediately exterminated. You will continue to leave my close acquaintances be, or, again, there will be immediate extermination. I will allow your little coven to continue ruling merely for appearance, but this time around you will be ruling the vampire world with _my family's_ laws. Is that understood?" I questioned him in a dominant tone that I was born with.

He was quiet for a long moment, and then said "And if we refuse?"

I gazed icily at him before saying, "Then, again, I will kill you all and take my family's rightful place."

He merely stood there, and then looked back at Marcus and Caius. They shook their heads yes, and then sighing Aro turned back to me and said "Yes. Of course, Lady Isabella, we will follow and enforce your family's laws, and only your family's laws. We will also leave the Cullen's and your acquaintances alone, and will not bother them in any way."

I stared at him hard, trying to make sure he was speaking truthfully. "You swear on your life, Aro?" I asked him.

His dark burgundy eyes were wide and serious as he answered "Yes."

I stood still, and then after a moment's hesitation, nodded my head once and said "Very well. Now, I ask you to leave immediately and return to Volterra." Aro nodded his head, and turned while summoning the rest of them to follow suit. They immediately did, but not before Felix winked at me and Demitri and Alec gave me looks filled with hatred. I waited until they were out of earshot, and then I breathed a sigh of relief.

But the relief didn't last long. My body immediately tuned itself to my mood, adjusting into a superior, panic-sorting mode. Feeling the familiarity of the mood, I turned to the gang and started barking out instructions. "Tina, go to my Mother's and Father's resting place and make extra precautions. John, Shawn, call all of the people we know that the Volturi know we are close to. I don't trust Aro's word one bit. They will be itching for revenge, and they're going to take any chance they get to have it." All three nodded, and while John and Shawn ran off towards the shack to get their cells to start making calls, Tina disappeared, transporting to an area North of the Himalayas, where Mama and Papa picked as their resting place this time around.

My body slightly relaxed, but then immediately tensed up again, remembering the company I was with, and the predicament I was in. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and slowly turned towards the _very_ shell-shocked Cullen family.

**(: This chapter was fun to write. It took ten billion years to write, yes, but that was partly because I wanted it to be perfect. After all, this **_**is**_** the part you've all been waiting for. I didn't want to disappoint. If any of you are disappointed however, and were looking forward to more action, just you wait. There is more to come. ;)**

**Again, I'm sooo sorry this chapter took forever. I'm hoping the next one will be up before I leave for Europe in June, so I will try really hard to squeeze that one in. **

**Oh, and I'm still looking for a banner, so if anyone is interested, pretty please do it! (: **

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! **

**Loves,**

**Switzygirl**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

**Heyyyy. Long time no talk. :) I'm not even gonna try to make excuses this time. So I'm going to just talk about my trip. :) heh, heh…**

**Soo…Europe was ah-mazing. Like, it was absolutely epic, and I had the time of my life. I went to the Netherlands and tried super good cheese, went to Belgium and had some chocolate and waffles, went to France and climbed up the Eiffel Tower, went to London and rode on the London Eye, seeing of course the Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. And lastly, I went to Ireland and saw the absolutely beautiful landscape. :) It was pretty epic. **

**Anyhoo, I know I left you guys a doozy of a cliff-hanger, and I feel bad. So without further ado, here she be! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own, however, quite a few souvenirs from Europe, and some rockin' Irish sweatpants. :)**

_Previously:_

_My body slightly relaxed, but then immediately tensed up again, remembering the company I was with, and the predicament I was in. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and slowly turned towards the very shell-shocked Cullen family._

"Bella? Is this… are you really… this isn't-" Carlisle stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Yes." I interrupted him, my voice completely void of emotion. _No matter what happens,_ I told myself,_ be professional. Do not do anything rash, Bella._ "It's true. I am Isabella Carter. My parents are Adam and Eve Carter. I have been using my human appearance all this time, and I apologize for not telling you before."

They just stared at me, clearly not having any idea what to say. I knew I wouldn't know what to say either. I took a deep breath, and started again. "I didn't tell you who I was because it was incredibly dangerous for you and your family. Anyone who knows me, anyone I openly care about, is in extreme danger because of it. A lot of the people-" My voice broke, showing evidence of my emotions, but I gathered myself and continued, "A lot of the people I care about have been killed because they know me. Because my enemies knew it would devastate me if they were killed. You have to understand that I have many enemies who would do anything and use anyone to hurt me. Including the people I care about. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"But why?" Carlisle questioned. "Why would you even carry on the act as a human, and pretend you were completely defenseless and oblivious to what we are?"

My professionalism was breaking. I was falling apart. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to do this. "Because, Carlisle. I fell in love, and the fact that I fell in love blinded me from how selfish and horrible this was. I'm so deeply sorry for that. But you have to understand, I had never felt this way before, and I didn't want to create a risk for your family by making my true self known."

Edward was clearly struggling to take this new piece of information in, to actually believe that Isabella Carter was in love with him. I mentally winced, but before I could dwell on it any longer Carlisle continued questioning me. "Alright, but then why were you in human form in the first place? Clearly you weren't in love before you even got here? And how exactly do Charlie and Renee fit into all of this?"

"We do something similar to you Cullen's. We enroll in the school system, so not to create unwanted gossip. Though, of course Tina, John, and Shawn didn't want to enroll this time around. And so Renee and Charlie, just some very helpful humans, acted as my mother and father."

Carlisle thought about this. "But surely you knew we were located here?" He asked.

"Yes, that is true. Carlisle, I had been very curious about you ever since you had been changed. I have kept tabs on you throughout your years of exploring. I was so proud when you killed your first deer; I knew you were going to be one of a kind. And you are, Carlisle. You are utterly one of a kind. You are the leader of the largest clan on this planet other than the _Volturi_," I growled out the filthy word. "And not only that, but it isn't a clan. You have created a family, who, as I have discovered, will go to any lengths to protect one another. That is something to be truly proud of."

Carlisle looked slightly dazed. "But…how had you known of my existence in the first place?" He questioned.

I smiled slightly. "Carlisle, your father may have been completely wrong about a number of his theories, but a slight bunch of them were true. He was getting too close, and creating too much of a problem for the Immortal world. I was relieved once he retired, but then you took his place. You were much wiser than your father, Carlisle. Much more calm and level-headed than him, and I was worried that with your strategies and well thought out plans, you would be able to find one of the more reckless of our kind. Unfortunately I was right. You did discover a crazed vampire, incidentally one we were keeping an eye on, and he acted too quickly. He was on you before I could move. I coaxed you, without your knowledge, of course, away from the mess over to that potato cellar. I was amazed at how quiet you were. Your change was the first I had ever experienced where someone was so…silent. I was quite stunning. By the time you discovered the existence of the Volturi, I was quite protective of you. I was absolutely relieved when you left them. I was absolutely shocked when I came to check on you and you were working at a hospital. A hospital! I never would have thought it possible. You were the essence of the Vampire world that I wanted, Carlisle. And I was so happy that you were. You still are, in fact."

"So…you stopped watching me after you found that I was working at the hospital?" Carlisle asked me, rightfully curious.

I shook my head. "I kept tabs on you, Carlisle. I was happy for you when you found Ed-Edward," I stumbled over his name, still fearing his anger towards me. "You were so lonely. I was actually considering revealing myself, just so you would have _someone._ But you found him, and it just got better from there. When you found Esme, I couldn't have been more joyful. Then there was Rosalie, and then Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper came along. I was so glad that you got out of that vile Maria's clutches, Jasper, she was a force to be reckoned with. And Alice, you need to know that your sister, Cynthia, she's safe. I made sure she was safe. What those people did to you, Alice, was horrible. I was so terribly relieved when I knew that Robert was looking after you, protecting you from James. I still owe him that."

"Wait, what?" Alice asked. "What do you mean, you still owe him that? The vampire who changed me is dead. And my sister…she died too."

"No, Alice." I said. "I would have never let Robert die. He is far too close to my heart for me to have permitted that. And Alice, you should have known this quite a long time ago, but your sister…she isn't dead, Alice. Well, in one sense she is, but she is still living on this earth."

She stared at me, her eyes wide with shock. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. "I changed her. Your parents, they were being horrible to her. Cynthia kept pestering them about you, Alice. She kept questioning and demanding and wanting to know what happened to you. You two were quite close, and she was dying to know the truth. They abused her, and I couldn't stand it. So I took her away from that place, moved her somewhere else, with a wonderful and gentle family. I thought things were going to be alright with her. But someone who wasn't very…pleased with me at the time found out about me moving her, and attacked her. She was almost dead by the time I got to her, and the venom was already running through her veins. There was nothing I could do. She has a gift similar to you, you know. Only instead of seeing the future, she sees someone's past." I opened my eyes, afraid of what her reaction might be, but surprisingly her eyes were full of joy.

"So she's alive? Cynthia is alive?" She asked me with a voice full of hope.

"Yes, of course she is." I told her. "Would you like to talk to her? I told her she couldn't talk to you yet, but when the time came I would call her immediately. Do you want this to be the time?" I asked.

"Please." She said simply. I nodded my head, and took out my phone.

I dialed the number, and it started ringing. All eyes were on me. I fidgeted uncomfortably, waiting for Cynthia's voice to come through.

"Isabella? What is it? Is everything alright? Are you alright? Where are you? I'll come to you right away. Just give me a moment. Darling, where are you?" Cynthia's panicked voice came through. She always was quite a worrier. Although, the only times I have ever called her were under unfortunate circumstances.

I rolled my eyes. "Everything is absolutely fine, Cynthia. Take a breath, would you, dear?" I said, trying to calm her. I faintly heard a heavy sigh through the receiver. "Very good. Now, as to why I was calling. Cynthia, the Cullen's have found out. They know who I am, and they know you are alive. In fact, I'm with them at this precise moment."

All was quiet on the other end for quite a long period of time. "Is Alice there?" She finally said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, she's right here." I said gently. "But you have to remember, Cynthia, she doesn't remember anything from her past life."

"Oh, yes, I know that," She assured me quickly. "Just…does she know that I am her, you know…"

"Her sister?" I questioned. "Yes, she does indeed know of that. Now, Cynthia, you can come down here. We are located in Forks, Washington. In the forest, north of the town. You'll catch the scents. There are plenty. I have no doubt you will find your way here quite easily." I told her, talking briskly.

"What about you, though?" She asked me, catching on quite quickly. I took a breath.

"I'm leaving soon. As soon as John, Shawn, and Tina get back we are departing from here. If you are ever in danger though, Cynthia, you know what to do, alright?" I told her.

She was silent for a moment, then asked me hesitantly, "Are you sure that is a wise choice, Bella?"

I shook my head, but then I remembered she couldn't see me. "Yes. It is the best choice for all of us." I assured her.

I heard her sigh, and then she said, "Alright. I'm on my way. Should I bring Robert and Lucy as well?" She asked me.

"Rob and Lucy are with you?" I chuckled quietly. "Yes, bring them along. I'm sure Alice would like to meet him as well. And tell them they should keep their phones handy, we could have used their aid a little while ago." I smiled.

She laughed. "Alright then, Bella. Good luck to you, I hope I will see you again soon."

I smiled gently. "I'm hoping so as well, my friend. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Isabella." And she hung up.

I looked up and noticed all of the vampires except for Joshua and the Cullen's were gone. Josh was looking at me, seemingly puzzled.

"You're leaving? Why would you leave?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Joshua, why wouldn't I leave? I was already creating quite a risk for the Cullen's being with them when they didn't know who I was; could you imagine what would happen if word got out?" I questioned, knowing that he knew the answer.

"But Bella, you're happy here. Why don't you just-" I cut him off harshly.

"It doesn't matter if _I'm _happy, Josh." I growled. "What matters is that they are all safe, and that they are not being killed because of **me.**"

He bowed his head, knowing that he wouldn't win this fight. Once my mind was made up, it took quite a bit to change my mind. And he knew that I was right. Their safety was much more important than my happiness.

"So you're just going to leave?" I turned toward the voice, and Edward was there, an incredulous look on his face.

I swallowed thickly. "It's the best thing for you and your family, so yes."

He shook his head. "No, Bella. You can't just leave. You're part of this family, whether you like it or not. And I still love you, that isn't going to change anytime soon."

Tears pricked in my eyes. "Edward, I can't. This is for your safety. I can't let my feelings get in the way of my duty as a Carter; as a Savior."

I heard someone snort from behind me, and I whipped my head around, seeing Tina with John and Shawn on either side of her. I didn't hear them get back. "Come on, Bells. You never do anything for yourself, you're so freaking selfless. Don't act so generous for once. You, more than anyone on this earth, deserves happiness. And I can guarantee hundreds, if not thousands, would agree with me."

I glared at her. "Tina, don't. You know exactly why I can't do this." I harassed her in my mind, throwing countless reasons at her, countless thoughts that both her and I had had before about what could go wrong.

She winced. "Okay, okay, I get it, knock it off. You're giving me a headache."

I nodded, and then turned my glare to the boys. "Do you two have anything to say about it?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Good. Well, since you're back, we might as well get going."

"Isabella, wait." Carlisle said, walking over to me and grabbing my wrists. "What if I said that we didn't care if we were in danger? What if I said that we were willing to take that risk if it meant you being in our life?" He asked me.

I stared at him, and after a moment a tear slowly trickled down my cheek. "You would really willingly risk your life just so I could be part of it?" I whispered.

"Of course, Bells. You're part of our family. And we would do anything for you." Emmett said softly. I looked over at him, and then at Rosalie, who was at his arm. She smiled slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

I stared. I had never experienced this before. I didn't know what to do, what the right choice to make actually was. I needed my parents. I needed my dad and his guidance. "Tina, were they alright? Did you check on them?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, they were okay. It looks like another ten years or so, though." She said, referring to how much longer they would be 'asleep'. I sighed in disappointment.

"I need you, Papa." I whispered nearly silently, although everyone in the clearing heard me. I felt Shawn's hand rest on my shoulder, and I turned towards him, burying my face into his chest. He held me, rubbing my back in a steady rhythm. "It's alright, Bellsy. It's going to be okay." He soothed.

I shook my head against him, and I pulled away to wipe away my tears. Without turning towards them, I addressed the Cullen's. "That is so, so kind and generous of you, but I would never allow it. I'm sorry, but I have to do what is right for you, not me." I turned towards the gang. "Let's go." I said quietly to them, and we started walking towards the mass of trees.

I suddenly got yanked back, and half a second later found myself in Edward's arms. I looked up and his smoldering amber eyes immediately burnt into my ice blue ones. "You are not going to leave me." He whispered ferociously. "You are mine, and I'm not going to let you leave me. I can't lose you, Bella. I cannot survive without you."

I turned my head away from him and squeezed my eyes shut. "Don't do that, Edward. Don't do it. I have no choice; it's for your own good."

"You _do_ have a choice, Bella. You can choose to stay here, with me." He hissed, still infuriated.

"**No**, Edward! I'm not staying! And there's nothing you can do to change my-" He cut me off, furiously pressing his lips hard onto mine, and I automatically melted against him. His lips pressed onto mine again and again, and once he had finished my head was clouded with dizziness.

"Please." He murmured against my lips. "Stay with me."

All was silent around me. No one spoke, no one even dared to breathe. Every single person was waiting for me to talk, waiting to hear my final decision. I took a deep breath, and then said "No, Edward. I can't. I'm sorry."

His shoulders slumped in defeat, and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he was about to cry. I looked away, knowing I was very close to letting my feelings get the better of me and changing my mind.

I pulled back from him, and looked at my newfound family. Alice was bundled up in Jaspers arms, her shoulders heaving. Jasper was attempting to comfort her, rubbing her back. Esme looked absolutely heartbroken, and Carlisle had his arm wrapped around her, his face looking distraught as well. Rosalie was staring sadly at me, leaning into Emmett for support. Emmett…he had an expression that looked like a lost puppy. I forced my eyes away from him and they landed on the last person I wanted to look at.

His face was broken. That's the only way I could describe it. And when I saw that broken face, my heart broke right along with it. I turned abruptly, not being able to face my new family, and looked at the people who had always been there for me. "Let's go." I said to them, and they nodded their heads sadly.

We slowly started walking towards the edge of the forest, and just before I passed the line of trees, I looked back at my family for the last time. Then I turned around and walked further into the darkness, fighting tears the whole way, disappearing from the population of this earth once again.

_**The End**_

**I really hope you guys liked the story! It's been really close to my heart for a long time, and I hope it's close to yours, too. :) Ooooh, hey guys, guess what? We're almost to 100 reviews. 6 MORE. Can you believe that crap? It would mean the world to me if I had my story make 100+ reviews! :)**

**And another thing, I finally got this really good idea from a reader for a banner, and I made one! I actually have a fan page on Facebook, it's called 'Secret By Switzygirl on '.**

**Here's the link: .?fbid=10150325377663036&set=a.430575648035.204234.524158035&type=1&theater#!/pages/Secret-By-Switzgyirl-on-FFnet/195761337164115**

**I love you guys all soooo much, and thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love, Switzygirl**


	11. Update! SEQUEL

Hey guys, long time no see!

I just wanted to let you all know that I started the sequel to Secret! It's called The Truth in the Secret, and is set about 9 years after the events in the last chapter of Secret! Go check it out!

s/8594093/1/The-Truth-in-the-Secret


End file.
